Una historia diferente y la Piedra Filosofal
by CheryBlackPotter23
Summary: Bella perdió a sus padres desde que fue un bebé, pero fue criada por la familia Cullen (que eran vampiros) un día cuando estaba a casi tres meses de cumplir los 11 recibió una carta, en la cual la informaban que era aceptada en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Donde se encontrara con sus nuevos amigo Harry, Ron y Hermione.
1. Capítulo 1: El otro bebé

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : Bella perdió a sus padres desde que fue un bebé, pero fue criada por la familia Cullen (que eran vampiros) un día cuando estaba a casi tres meses de cumplir los 11 recibió una carta, en la cual la informaban que era aceptada en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Donde se encontrara con sus nuevos amigo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

 **1**

 **EL OTRO BEBÉ**

La familia Cullen que vivían en las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, realizaban distintas actividades a lo largo del día. El Señor Carlisle Cullen o Doctor Cullen se iba muy temprano a su consultorio ya que era un gran medico de renombre, no faltaba ningún día a su trabajo y en algunas ocasiones se quedaba largos turnos en las noches las cuales no parecían afectarle ya que al día siguiente trabajaba sus turnos normales sin mostrar cansancio, todos en el pueblo podían su confianza en lo que se refería el plano profesional.

La Señora Cullen, "Esme" conocida por su carisma y desprendimiento, era restauradora, por lo que pasaba mayor parte de su tiempo en su casa donde tenía su taller, también le apasionaba lo que es la jardinería y tenia uno de los jardines mejores cuidados de la ciudad. Se quedaba en casa y esperaba tranquilamente a su esposo e hijos al terminar el día.

Si los esposos Cullen tenían 5 hijos Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice y Jasper; todos de acogida. Según los rumores los señores Cullen no podían tener hijos propios y por eso adoptaron a Edward y Alice cuando estos tenían 7 años ya que eran mellizos, dos años después adoptaron a Emmet que tenia 10, unos meses después la hermana de la señora Cullen y su esposo murieron en un accidente por lo que la dejaron a cargo de sus hijos gemelos Rosalie y Jasper, claro estos solo eran rumores ya que la familia Cullen solo se había mudado hace dos años y no socializaban mucho.

Emmet el mayor de sus hijos era de carácter infantil y cariñoso aunque no lo demostrase. Edward era callado y con una gran afición a la música. Alice era como un pequeño torbellino de alegría a la cual le fascinaban las cosas. Rosalie era de carácter serio, vanidoso y egoísta pero en el fondo solo estaba resentida con su existencia. Jasper era el más solitario, pensador por naturaleza.

Todos los hijos de los señores Cullen con ojos casi dorados igual que ellos, eran educados, bien portados y estudiaban en el instituto de la ciudad, excelentes estudiantes que no se meten en ningún problema.

Claro toda la familia estaba envuelta en una luz de misterio, tanto los hijos como los padres eran un ejemplo en la comunidad, pero no socializaban mucho con los demás y guardaban las distancias; por lo que eran muy envidiados y la comidilla de los chismes de las señoras en sus casas. Pero su peculiar forma de ser se debía a que eran cuidadosos y no querían lastimar a nadie, mucho menos que se enteren su gran secreto, y es que ellos no eran seres humanos cualquiera ellos eran "vampiros", si vampiros. Pero no la clase normal de vampiros que matan o beben de personas sino eran "vampiros vegetarianos" como ellos se denominaban y solo bebían sangre de animales pero igualmente siempre eternos y congelados en las edades que tenían, ellos no querían ser asesinos solo querían vivir lo mas normalmente posible entre los humanos; por esta razón es que guardaban su secreto ya que de sus leyes la más importante era que ningún humano podía enterarse lo que eran en realidad.

Esta historia comienza un jueves, un día común en el que el Señor Cullen y la Señora Cullen comenzaron el día como cualquier otro y no se percataron del cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban con tormenta, ya que nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la ciudad. El Señor Cullen se alistaba como cada mañana con la ropa que su hija Alice siempre les seleccionaba a todos, salió a las ocho y media, al hospital, acompañado de sus hijos que se dirigían al instituto, cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Cullen. Se metió en su coche y se alejo hacia la ciudad.

Ninguno vio la gran lechuza negra que pasaba volando por la ventana, a pesar de que sabían que era extraño que algún animal se les hacer acercara de forma voluntaria.

El señor Cullen a pesar que salió temprano tardo mucho en llegar a la clínica donde trabajaba, debido a la cantidad de gente en la ciudad una cantidad que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Decidió no pensar mucho en esa gente y concentrarse en el camino y en los pacientes que tenía que atender.

Pero ya casi en su trabajo ocurrió algo que apartó la medicina de su mente. Mientras esperaban en el inusual embotellamiento, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Cullen era muy tolerante con toda la gente pero incluso al él le pareció extraño aquello, pero luego pensó ¡Ah, la moda de los jóvenes! Supuso que debía ser una moda nueva y sonrió cuando pensó en la cara que pondrían sus hijos cuando Alice tratase de ponerlos en la nueva moda. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada pasó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Cullen frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno hasta parecía de la tercera edad. ¡Y vestía una capa roja bermellón! ¡Qué valor! Esperaba que Alice no le obligara a caminar así, que vergüenza le diera ir al trabajo. Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía ser una tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Si, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Cullen llegó al aparcamiento de la clínica, pensando nuevamente en la medicina y sus pacientes.

El señor Cullen siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana de su consultorio en el sexto piso y aunque escuchaba todo no daba mucha importancia a lo que pasaba afuera de ella. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en las calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Cullen tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Atendió a tres personas. Tuvo una intervención de cinco horas y para parecer normal fue a la tienda que se encontraba de en frente para comprarse algo de comer.

Cuando regresaba a la clínica con la comida en una bolsa de papel, con la idea de dársela a su secretaria con la escusa de que ella tampoco había almorzado, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de una conversación que venía desde muy cerca del aparcamiento del hospital.

-Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído….

-Más bajo que te pueden oír. Si, su hijo, Harry….

-Todos muertos….

-Es una lástima quedar huérfano de forma tan desafortunada….

-Pero esto aun no acaba…has oído sus seguidores aún lo buscan y no ponen límites a esto….

-Si están ocurriendo muertes y desapariciones…..pero después de esto volverá la calma….

-Eso espero, amigo….eso espero….

El señor Cullen se quedó petrificado. Como podía haber gente que sabía que ocurría y no hacer nada o no informar a todos. Se encamino para hablar con esas personas pero algo lo detuvo.

Se apresuro a cruzar la calle y echó a correr despacio hasta su oficina. Le dio la comida a su secretaria pidiéndole que no lo molestaran durante un momento, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números del teléfono de su hijo, cambió de idea. Dejo el aparato y lo pensó un momento, no había porque alarmarse ya hablaría con toda su familia cuando llegase a casa y si era cierto ese rumor ya encontrarían la manera de ayudar o detener esos ataques.

Después de dos consultas mas y con la escusa de la intervención tan larga que había tenido se excuso para no agarrar guardia ese día ya que se entero que uno de sus pacientes murió. Tomo el camino más largo hacia su casa y se marcho.

Ya a las afueras de la ciudad lejos de la vista de los ojos humanos pero también lejos de su casa, detuvo el auto para caminar en la naturaleza y despejarse, fue entonces donde escucho un grito que venía de lo profundo del bosque, corrió con la velocidad vampírica y encontró una casita casi ya destruida.

Entro rápidamente y lo que encontró lo dejo petrificado dos personas encadenadas, se encontraban tiradas al parecer inconscientes porque escuchaba dos corazones aunque muy débiles para dos adultos, uno se movió y por su forma supo que era una mujer rápidamente fue a ayudarla, pero nada más tocarla y verla supo que había algo mal….estaba azul y su respiración era dificultosa, pero aún así trato de hablar….

-A…Ay…ayúdela…por…por favor…sálvela –dijo queriéndose arrastrar hacia la otra figura.

Fue entonces que se percato, ya más cerca, que el otro latido no venía de ese cuerpo sino de otro que se encontraba justo debajo del cuerpo inerte, dejando a la mujer de la manera que menos se hiciera daño corrió hacia el otro latido, cuando movió el cuerpo casi se quedo petrificado al verlo si no fuera por las pequeñas manitos que atraparon sus dedos, un bebé, que le miraba con unos hermosos ojos castaños, como si lo estuviera evaluando, no debía tener más de un año. Se fijo que tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla. Volvió con la niña hacia donde se encontraba la mujer, ella sonrió al verla y notar que se encontraba bien, luego le volvió a mirar e igual que su hija lo evaluó, antes de decir…

-Llévesela….por favor antes de que regresen, sálvela o la mataran…..-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Señora cálmese llamare a la policía y al hospital ellos se harán cargo….-no pudo continuar porque lo interrumpió.

-¡NO! Ellos se la llevaran y la mataran no dejen que la encuentren, por favor….sé lo que es usted y sé que podrá defenderla….váyase, váyase ahora que ya regresaran, si lo encuentran aquí será el fin, no importa cuanta fuerza tenga ellos… -en ese momento vomito sangre –Llévese a Isabella y no deje que la encuentre…

-¿Quiénes son esas personas? Quizá le podremos ayudar….yo…

-Mi esposo ya murió, por favor no deje que mi hija muera, se lo ruego…. –luego se detuvo como si hubiera sentido algo -….ya vienen…vienen y no se irán sin lo que quieren hasta matarnos, no deje que mi hija sufra ese destino, márchese ya…

El vampiro que tenía unos oídos más agudos escucho afuera para ver si la mujer decía la verdad pero se sorprendió de no escuchar nada en un momento hasta que después escucho unas pisadas a menos de cien metros y se paralizo asustado. Por primera vez en más de quinientos años no supo qué hacer….

-Váyase, yo los entretendré unos momentos antes de que se den cuenta que la bebé no está y decidan seguirle el rastro, ahora ¡VAYASE!

Saltó por una ventana y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas, corrió hasta llegar a su auto, dejo a la bebé ahí y volvió por la mujer, pero cuando se encontraba ya cerca pero aún así no veía aún la casa escucho las voces dentro de la casa….

-…DONDE ¡ESTA! ¿DÓNDE ESTA LA BEBÉ? DIMELO….DIMELO –Decía una voz chillona y descontrolada

-…No te lo diré….jamás la encontraras….y….jamás encontraras tu objetivo –decía la voz susurrante de la mujer agonizante

-….Te crees muy lista ¿no? –Dijo una voz de hombre -….tu esposo decía lo mismo de ti al defenderte….la encontraremos y entonces la mataremos haciéndola sufrir mucho….

-No le pondrán un dedo encima, no son nada sin su señor, no…son mas…-le contestaba en susurros.

-NO TE ATREBAS A MENCIONAR A NUESTRO SEÑOR ¡ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA! _Cruicio….-_ dijo luego solo se escucho un grito ensordecedor

-Espera no la mates aún, la niña no nos sirve, la mujer es la única que sabe….

-Esta asquerosa sangre sucia no nos dirá nada, será mejor que intentemos con otra familia, que te parece la familia Longbottom, tienen un niño más grande y estoy seguro que sabrá gritar mejor…

-Si, después de todo esta muggle ya no puede decir mucho _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El doctor Cullen se dio cuenta en qué momento murió esa mujer porque su corazón se detuvo inmediatamente, no lo pensó más y corrió hacia el auto, lo pensó y prefirió ir corriendo a su casa, después de todo estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, oculto el auto y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Con su celular llamó a su esposa para disponer todo en su casa…

-Esme, espérame en la puerta con unas mantas y el botiquín y que Jasper, Edward y Emmet salgan a cazar será necesario….después te explico –después solo se dedicó a correr.

Ya llegando a su casa vio cómo su esposa ya estaba esperándolo, y la vio abrir los ojos de sorpresa al ver lo que traía entre mis brazos, pero no pregunto nada pero que me comprendía y sabía que él no arriesgaría a su familia si no fuera por una poderosa razón.

Después de curar al bebé y bañarla para quitar cualquier rastro de sangre para no tentar a sus hijos (ahí descubrió algo inusual en el bebé pero decidió dejarlo pasar). La hizo dormir y bajo a explicarles lo sucedido a toda su familia ya que sus hijos había llegado hace poco.

Cuando les explico todo estaban en shock sorprendidos y el primero en hablar fue mi hijo Edward

-Carlisle estas, seguro que sus padres murieron…. –no tenía que responderle ya que él lo leía en su mente pero ya que tal vez todos querían escuchar respondió.

-Sí, cuando llegue su padre ya estaba muero y su madre murió poco después yo lo escuche.

-¿Cómo es posible? Torturaron a esta pobre familia –sollozaba la señora Cullen al igual que Alice.

-Son unos anímales-susurro Rosalie con los ojos cargados de rabia

-¿Tú piensas que la buscaran? –pregunto Jasper quien tenía una mirada peligrosa

-No lo sé –confesé –en ese momento decidieron ir a por otra familia, pero la mujer me parecía enferma de venganza, no lo sé, por el momento pensé a mandar a la policía por medio de una llamada anónima, tal vez después podemos hacer algún movimiento.

-Sí, ¿no sabes más que el nombre de la criatura?, tal vez el apellido así podremos encontrar algún familiar –le pregunto Edward mirándome y al verme vio mi respuesta –no estarás pensando en serio ¿sabes lo que esto nos haría? ¿Piensa en Jasper, Emmet o en mí no soportaríamos el olor?

-Ehhh, que no entiendo si solo hablan entre ustedes – nos interrumpió Emmet y como nadie quiso aclararle empezó de nuevo –solo digo que….

-Carlisle piensa quedarse con el bebé….- le explicó Rosalie rápidamente y Emmet soltó un "Hahn…."

-Sé que es una locura pero…Edward tú lo vez en mi cabeza oyes las palabras de esa mujer tal vez lo mejor sea…

-Sí, estará segura en una casa con siete vampiros –dijo sarcásticamente Edward

-No digo que estará segura pero, hijo la sensación que me transmitieron esas personas me causa un miedo tan terrible….

-Haremos lo que Carlisle dijo y veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas, pero debemos prepararnos, llamaré a Banks y pediré unos papeles para la niña –dijo Jasper todos le miraron sin comprender, excepto Edward quien frunció el ceño y Alice que comenzó a saltar, tal vez por eso nos miró a nosotros para explicarnos –está claro que la niña corre peligro, será mejor que abandonemos el país.

-Jasper estás seguro –susurre lo último que quería era que el sufra por esta decisión –tal vez aparezcan unos parientes si la entregamos a las autoridades….

-Y quien nos garantiza que en realidad son su familia, niña tiene que abandonar el país con nosotros –después tal….

-Estoy con el no podemos solo dejarla sola –lo apoyo Rosalie. La señora Cullen también estaría de acuerdo el señor Cullen sabia cuanto anhelaban las dos, tener un hijo. Alice, por los saltos que daba estaba claro de qué lado estaba y Emmet siempre apoyaría cualquier decisión que su pareja tomara, solo quedaba Edward quien dijo:

-Bien hagan lo que quieran pero también recuerden a los Vulturi ellos no estarán de acuerdo con que conservemos a la humana – dijo con dureza

-Saldremos del continente, no tienen por qué enterarse –dijo una feliz Alice –lo veo, no te preocupes Carlisle, no estará en peligro con nosotros, la amaremos y nos amara, en especial…

-Eso jamás pasara –rugió Edward

-Basta –corte esa conversación que no entendía aún –lo primero es prepararnos será mejor que nos mudemos al norte de América ahí buscaremos una casa por el momento, Jasper has te cargo de los papeles firma a Esme como madre consíguelos como máximo hasta el sábado, querida viajaras solo tú con Alice, Rosalie y Emmet el resto nos quedaremos aquí para que no quede ningún cabo suelto.

Y así lo hicieron el jueves todos se encontraban ocupados la señora Cullen y Rosalie se hicieron cargo de la bebé y también notaron lo que en un momento Carlisle decidió ignorar en la espalda de la bebé estaba como un tatuaje de un laberinto pero que no lograron comprender ni como empezaba o como terminaba, la cuidaron y pronto tal vez demasiado se encariñaron con ella. No supieron nada de los padres y eso que informaron a la policía y se encargaron que los encontraran no hubo nada ni reportes ni identificación de cuerpos, no hicieron nada lo cual les confirmo su creencia de no decir nada de la bebé.

El viernes ya todo estaba listo la señora Cullen, Alice Rosalie y Emmet viajarían a las ocho de la noche debido a que llegarían a las seis de la tarde, el anochecer, a Nueva York. Esa mañana estaban tan distraídos que no se percataron del gato que los observaba desde una ventana en el salón. Los observaba detalladamente y no se perdía nada por más que ellos se movieran a una velocidad súper humana. Llegada la noche cuando ellos se dirigieron al aeropuerto tampoco notaron como el gato había cambiado su posición hasta detrás de un árbol, no fue hasta que se fueron que el gato se levantó y se dirigió al centro del bosque.

Momentos antes apareció un hombre en el lugar que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.

Nunca se había visto un hombre así en medio del bosque. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa de color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centellaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubieran fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.

Estaba muy ocupado, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miro al gato que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato la pareció divertido. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:

-Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall. Quisiera preguntar ¿a qué se debe su repentino llamado?

Se acercó hacia el gato, pero este ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban a las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada y preocupada.

-Albus, se van. Lo he visto con mis ojos. Se van, y se llevan a la niña con ellos –dijo rápidamente

-Lo sé Minerva, de hecho me parece lo más conveniente dadas las circunstancias….-dijo el profesor Dumbledore

-¿Qué circunstancia? Sus padres murieron, lo más correcto sería que se criara dentro de alguna familia mágica….

-Sí, lo seria, pero me temo que su situación no es tan sencilla como parece –la respondió el profesor, al ver que ella seguía con la mirada clavada en él, continuo -….aún no han encontrado a los responsables, supongo que son seguidores de Voldemort, pero aún no se sabe quiénes son, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la vuelvan a encontrar….ellos son la mejor opción para su protección.

-¿Cómo pueden serlo? Son un peligro ellos mismo –dijo en tono severo la profesora

-Usted y yo vimos los cuerpos de sus padres, vimos hasta qué punto los torturaron, solo para saber la ubicación de ese objeto, y le diré, si descubren que esa niña les puede guiar hacia este objeto no dudaran en tomarla…

-Pero ¿la orden podría….? ¿Tiene que irse tan lejos? Renne era una gran amiga, una gran bruja y sobre todo una gran persona; no merecía un final así –dijo sacando un pañuelo

-Vamos Minerva ya verá esto no es un adiós, solo un hasta luego. Porque no va y se relaja en una de las fiestas, podría jurar que pase unas cuantas de camino hacia acá.

-Si dos días y aún no terminan –se mostró indignada la profesora –no sé cómo pueden celebrar aún con las ultimas desapariciones y muertes –agrego con frialdad

-Vamos se lo dije el otro día, la gente en estos últimos años ha tenido tan poco….

-Sí, sí, sí pero no justifica el tremendo alboroto, sabias que los Diggory han armado tremenda fogata que los de la comisión de uso indebido de la magia tuvo que intervenir, para que los muggles no pudieran que sospechar nada…

-Creo que Arthur tendrá más problemas con fiestas por ahora –dijo sonriendo –es mejor podrían ser cosas más horribles…

-Sabe ¿Cómo se encuentra?…. –pregunto sin referirse a quien, suponiendo que el profesor lo dedujera -…es decir, se lo dije esa noche esa gente era de lo más distinta a nosotros.

-Está bien, y lo acogerán….mi mayor temor era que lo dieran a un orfanato….

-Tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor –dijo en un susurro la profesora McGonagall

-Veo que no tiene más quejas que la naturaleza sobre los Cullen, eso es bueno….

-La quieren, bueno demostraron más amor que la familia en la que dejo a Harry –dijo con tristeza

-Sí, pero ya verá que es mejor así, los dos se quedaron solos sin sus padres a tan temprana edad que es mejor que estén alejados de todo esto por un tiempo, vamos Minerva es hora de irnos. Ahora que todo acabo, tenemos que preparar el regreso de los estudiantes al colegio.

-Supe que lo reeligieron como director –agrego alegre la profesora

-Sí, así es y me gustaría que usted también regrese, sobre la niña quiero que usted personalmente se encargue de su bienestar, por algo Renne la nombro su madrina,

-Claro y no se preocupe le informare cont.…

-Es mejor que yo no tenga nada que ver con ella, como lo digo es mejor no guardar todos los secretos en una persona –dijo tocándose la cabeza.

-Sí, la cuidare, y la veremos nuevamente dentro de diez años –dijo dándose la vuelta

-Nos veremos pronto, profesora McGonagall –dijo despidiéndose mirando nuevamente al gato quien solo maulló antes de irse

El profesor Dumbledore solo miro el cielo estrellado de aquella noche antes de desparecer tan rápido como había aparecido.

 **N.A.:** Tal como especifique en todas las historias que subí esta historia solo se continuara de acuerdo al número de votos y aprecio que la lean hasta aquí, por el tiempo actualizare la historia que llegue a los 30 mensajes. Bye


	2. Chapter 2: La niña con el corazón roto

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : Bella perdió a sus padres desde que fue un bebé, pero fue criada por la familia Cullen (que eran vampiros) un día cuando estaba a casi tres meses de cumplir los 11 recibió una carta, en la cual la informaban que era aceptada en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Donde se encontrara con sus nuevos amigo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

 **2**

 **LA NIÑA CON EL CORAZÓN ROTO**

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día que el señor Cullen salvo a la bebé, del terrible destino que hubiera tenido. Ahora vivían en Norte América, para ser más exactos en Forks un pueblito en Washington, que era perfecto para que siete vampiros pudieran vivir lo más normalmente posible.

No todo lo que dicen los cuentos humanos sobre los vampiros es verdadero, ya que es verdad que no pueden salir al sol, pero este no les hace daño sino no salen debido a que pueden ser descubiertos, su piel brilla como diamantes al sol. Tampoco temen al ajo, y en realidad es que solo no les gusta el olor de la comida humana, son muy fuertes y todos sus sentidos están agudizados. Algunos que en su vida humana tuvieron algún don se le intensifico más en su vida vampira.

En la familia Cullen había tres integrantes que tenían un don, Edward que había sido muy intuitivo de humano, ahora podía leer lo que la gente pensaba en el momento en alrededor de un kilómetro de diámetro. Alice que no recordaba su pasado podía ver lo que es el futuro, claro su don no era impreciso ya que dependía mucho del cambio de decisiones que tomaba cada persona y existía muchos futuros alternativos. Y Jasper que era empático sentía las emociones de todos y podía manipularlas de acuerdo a como se sentía él.

Siendo vampiros a cada casa que llegaban, no había ninguna diferencia ya que ellos no envejecían podían poner distintas fotos pero se vería con si nada hubiera cambiado, pero ahora la fotos eran fiel testimonio que alguien si había cambiado, en ellas se veía a una niña con ojos chocolate brillantes y llenos de alegría tomadas desde que era un bebé. Se veía como la señora Cullen la alimentaba, ella con un nuevo vestido y un puchero adorable, también ella sentada frente a un piano con Edward o sentada leyendo un libro con el señor Cullen o Jasper y en el centro de la chimenea se veía un retrato de toda la familia con la pequeña que debía tener unos siete años en brazos de la señora Cullen, por la expresión de todos se sabía que adoraban a la pequeña. De acuerdo a lo que le había dicho esa mujer que les regalo la dicha de tener a esa niña la nombraron Isabella pero por lo general utilizaban un diminutivo, su favorito era Bella, la amaban y ella a ellos.

Arriba en las habitaciones en una habitación rosa y con dibujos de princesas se encontraba dormida la única residente que podía dormir. Si estaba muy tranquila durmiendo hasta que sintió como en su colchón alguien saltaba y luego escucho la voz como campanas de su hermana Alice.

-¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! Que hoy vamos de compras –repetía entusiasmadamente –vamos, Bell's se acerca tus cumpleaños y demos remodelar tu armario como para una niña de 10. -Como no conocían nada a cerca de ella nombraron sus cumpleaños el día que el señor Cullen la había traído a la familia, claro contaron desde el año dos.

-No… -gimió la pequeña bola que se encontraba en la cama.

-¡sí! Si, ya verás que te gustara, también volveremos a pintar tu cuarto ¿De qué color lo quieres? –le pregunto entusiasmada

-Azul –dijo una suave voz –como el cielo –dijo ya levantándose

-¡Siiii! -salto antes de irse a velocidad vampírica hacia abajo, agregando –Esme ya tiene tu desayuno, no tardes en bajar o te vendré a buscar –y sin más desapareció.

Isabella no se sorprendió, ya que le habían contado que eran vampiros hace aproximadamente tres años, ella como los amaba se lo tomo bastante bien, de hecho nada había cambiado solo el hecho que ellos ya no tenían que fingir y utilizaban sus poderes vampíricos sin temor a ser descubiertos, eso y que ya no fingían comer, lo cual supuso un gran alivio para todos. Lo que más sorprendió a todos con el paso del tiempo fue que los dones de Edward, Alice y Jasper jamás pudieron ser precisos con ella como lo eran con todos los humanos, mientras transcurría el tiempo una pared mental se formaba y Edward al igual que a Jasper les costaba saber que pensaba o sentía y Alice cada vez la veía más borrosa en sus visiones. Esto preocupaba a todos por lo que siempre tenía a alguien cuidándola de los peligros y sobre todo de sus pies pues tropezaba incluso en una superficie plana, si era muy pero muy torpe.

Faltaban cuatro días para sus cumpleaños y obligada por Alice, Rosalie y su madre daría una fiesta, y tendría que invitar a sus compañeros de clase, lo cual supuso otra discusión. Isabella sentía que no encajaba en la escuela se sentía muy madura para sus compañeros, su familia pensaba lo mismo pero de igual forma pensaban que ella debía compartir todas las "experiencias humanas" con los humanos y no querían privarla de cualquier experiencia. Cuando dijo que quería estudiar en casa, Rosalie y Edward fueron los que pusieron el grito en el cielo, negándose rotundamente y diciéndole que tenía que socializarse más.

La relación de ellos dos con ella era extraña y más extraña le relación entre ellos. Ya que algunas veces pareciera que se odiara pero por lo general en el tema "Bella" siempre estaban de acuerdo, lo cual era malo para Bella.

Rosalie es como su segunda madre, es bonita y siempre le anda diciendo a Bella que ella también lo es, al igual que Alice le trata de comprar ropa pero no la obliga a comprar cosas que no le gusta es comprensiva y cariñosa. Por lo general cuando charlaban se cepillaban mutuamente el cabello y lo hacían desde que Isabella tenía memoria.

Edward era un tanto diferente, a veces se lo pasaban bien, él le enseño a tocar el piano y según toda la familia Bella tenía un gran talento. Pero a veces se distanciaba tanto que parecía que la odiara y no quisiera estar con ella, pese que parecía que estar con él fuera una de las cosas más favoritas de Bella. Con la única que había hablado de esto era con Alice pero ella solo decía que se le pasaría una vez que se resigne, pero Bella no estaba segura. Una vez cuando era más pequeña recuerda que oyó discutir a su padre y a Edward sobre ella, él decía que no podía soportarla y era como un demonio, pero pasados los años no sabía si era un recuerdo o una pesadilla.

Su hermano favorito para juegos era Emmet, a quien le encantaba jugar con ella muchas veces, aunque con esto él se ganó una reprimenda de todos por sus ocurrencias de juegos con ella, en especial cuando juegan a que Bella era un vampiro, entonces se llevan miradas llenas de dolor, disgusto y angustia por parte de Edward y Rosalie. Pero no les importaba seguían con todo sus juegos.

Con Jasper por lo general se encuentran en la biblioteca donde leen historias muy interesantes, al principio leían cuentos pero ahora él le leía obras y poemas que fascinaban a Isabella. Con él podía tener charlas muy serias, sin que se rieran de ella como lo hacían en el colegio, tal vez por eso es que no encajaba ya que se había acostumbrado a esas charlas.

Isabella era lo que se llamaba niña de papi, le encantaba verlo llegar porque siempre traía sus dulces favoritos en su bolsillo, la cargaba y la revisaba todos los días por si tenía una nueva herida. Sabía que fue él quien le trajo a la familia cuando se quedó huérfana y era el que más la consentía haciéndose ganador de hermosas sonrisitas de Bella pero también regaños de la señora Cullen como de Rosalie. Él también le leía libros que por lo general eran académicos pero Bella se divertía solo pasando el tiempo con él.

Su madre era según Bella la mejor de todas, siempre le preparaba sus comidas y ayudaba con sus problemas, claro no la consentía tanto como su padre, ella si la castigaba si hacia alguna travesura o le obligaba a comer cosas "saludables" que no le guastaban a Bella, le hacía arrinconar o lavar cualquier cosa que haya desordenado o ensuciado y por lo general era la que regañaba a su padre por consentirla tanto.

Alice su hermana favorita y mejor amiga siempre le daba excelentes consejos, sobre todo a la hora de salirse con la suya en alguna travesura, siempre la llevaba de compras y aunque era agotador adoraba el tiempo que pasaban juntas.

Isabella era consciente que ella era muy rara y que cosas raras pasaban a su alrededor, aunque no estaba del todo segura, por ejemplo; todas las noches cuando deseaba leer algún libro a la mañana siguiente, dicho libro siempre le esperaba en los pies de la cama, al principio pensó que era uno de sus hermanos que lo hacía pero cuando nadie se atribuyó ese servicio le resultó extraño, también estaba que cuando comía comidas que eran "saludables" el sabor de estas cambiaban a las cosas que le gustaban y en una ocasión en la escuela tuvieron que llamar a sus padres cuando la serpiente mascota de secundaria fue liberada por ella, cuando le preguntaron ¿por qué había hecho eso? Ella solo respondió que ella le había dicho que estaba triste y quería salir a dar un paseo. A decir verdad varios de sus compañeros la habían acusado de ponerle barro en sus cabezas, o dañar sus dibujos y tareas pero ya que nunca había pruebas y ella en esas ocasiones se encontraba lejos de las victimas los profesores tuvieron que dejarlo pasar y no avisaban a sus padres. Pero Isabella siempre se cuestionaba, porque antes de que sus compañeros sufrieran un ataque siempre había tenido diferencia con ellos, y pensaba que le gustaría que les pasara justo de lo que ocurría después. Una vez se lo había dicho a Alice pero ella solo frunció el ceño y la miro raro, asique después de eso se cayó todas sus dudas respecto a ese tema.

Hoy era un día especial ya que pronto cumpliría diez años y seria mayor, según ella y por eso había aceptado que Alice le llevara de compras, antes de este cumpleaños le confesaría a Edward sus sentimientos, sentimientos que descubrió cuando tenía siete años y no le importó que fuese vampiro, desde entonces había esperado para ser mayor para poder confesarse, crecería más y el la convertiría en vampiro y serian felices por la eternidad. Claro estos pensamientos se los guardaba para sí misma por aún recuerda cuando pregunto cuando la convertirían a ella, todos, incluso su padre y su madre no quisieron contestarle. Pero ella lo tenía todo planeado, y todo empezaba con su confesión de esa noche, donde estaría sola con Edward y si el aceptaba esperarla un poco más nada le retendría para quedarse una eternidad con él.

Después de desayunar pasaron todo el día en la ciudad comprando ropa y escogiendo los colores para su nueva habitación ya casi al anochecer se preocuparon dejarla sola, ya que Edward no había llegado aún, ella los convenció que estaría bien, además eso le daría tiempo de ponerse un bonito vestido que Alice se había empeñado en comprarle…

Comió un poco antes de alistarse ya que no quería mancharse y después se puso el vestido, le quedaba muy lindo, era de color azul el color que Edward le dijo que le quedaba muy bien y se sentó cerca de la ventana para esperarle, las horas pasaron y Edward no aparecía lo espero tanto que se quedó dormida con la frente pegada en la ventana, así se encontraba hasta que escucho un coche acercarse lo cual le despertó.

Sabía que no podían ser su familia porque ellos se habían ido corriendo, "es Edward" se dijo entusiasmada, se levantó aún en la ventana para alisar algunas arrugas de su vestido vio que ya eran más de media noche, corrió cuando lo vio estacionar el coche para recibirlo, cuando se dio cuenta que no había llegado solo, se encontraba con Tanya una vampira amiga de Alaska la había conocido hace tiempo, espero a que salieran pero como tardaban pensó en ir para ver que sucedía pero luego vio como salían pegados uno al otro.

Isabella no era tonta viviendo con tres parejas sabia sobre las relaciones íntimas, también se lo había explicado su madre y Rosalie aunque está a regañadientes cuando les había preguntado, le habían explicado de distintas maneras que en lo único que coincidieron y no la confundieron, era que se realizaban con amor o sea que tanto la mujer como el hombre debían amarse. Al recordar ese palabras sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio que la inclinaba para apoyarla en el coche. Cayeron sus lágrimas y se dirigió a su habitación donde lloró en silencio su primer corazón roto. Se durmió pensando en lo tonta que había sido pensado que ella sería suficiente para Edward.

A la mañana siguiente despertó pensando que había sido una horrenda pesadilla, pero cuando se vio vestida aún con el vestido de anoche, deseo pensar que solo se hubiese dormido esperándolo, se cambió rápidamente para buscarle, fue a la cocina donde estaba segura que lo encontraría cuando lo que encontró fue a Tanya con solo una camisa de Edward tubo ganas de vomitar.

-¡Oh! Linda que bien te conoce Edi supo que en cuanto te despertaras vendrías por tu desayuno, el aún está en la cama asique me ofrecí para hacértela –dijo pelando una manzana

-N…no te preocupes ya me lo hare yo –dijo apenas tratando de aguantar los sollozos que trataban de salirse –no quiero interrumpir, de hecho la madre de una compañera vendrá dentro de un rato, tal vez pueda desayunar haya –dijo tratando de salir de ese infierno –me iré a alistar –dijo corriendo por las escaleras

-Claro querida, pero no dudes en pedirme algo si lo necesitas –le dijo Tanya

Isabella solo quería salir, no es que odiara a Tanya de hecho le caía muy bien era la perfecta combinación de su madre, Rosalie y Alice, tal vez ahí radicaba el problema era perfecta, bonita, simpática y sobre todo una vampiro al igual que Edward o mejor dicho perfecta para Edward. Agarro sus cosas y fue afuera por suerte había quedado con Ángela para hacer un trabajo.

Paso toda la mañana en su nube de tristeza tanto que tuvo que aplazar el trabajo que estaban realizando, decidió regresar a casa por su propio pie, sabía que estaba lejos pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar, deseo que lloviera para poder llorar sin que su familia le preguntase que pasaba, milagrosamente la lluvia vino en su auxilio permitiéndole dejar correr las lágrimas que tendría que aguantar en su casa viéndolo a él con Tanya. La noche le alcanzo y ya era muy tarde en su casa cuando llego tanto que seguro sus padres y hermanos ya habrían llegado. Y antes de entrar se prometió que le olvidaría, que desearía que él fuera feliz aunque no fuera con ella.

La familia Cullen se hallaba en el interior muy preocupados, habían llegado antes del anochecer y al no encontrar a Isabella fueron con Edward quien se encontraba en su cuarto. Él les dijo que había ido hacer un trabajo con Ángela una de las pocas amiguitas confiables que tenía, pero cuando se hizo más tarde y decidieron llamar a la casa de su amiga les sorprendió saber que su Bella se había marchado casi a medio día y no sabía nada de ella. Se preocuparon tanto que cuando ya estaban a punto de llamar a la policía la escucharon llegar en plena lluvia a pie completamente empapada.

Cuando Bella entro a su casa lo primero que vio fue a su madre querer correr a ella con cara de alivio, pero también vio como su padre la detenía y la miraba completamente enfadado, eso le resultó extraño por lo general las situaciones eran al revés.

-Isabella ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –le dijo en un tono claramente enfadado

-Tenía que hacer un trabajo con Ángela. Estuve…

-No, nos mientas acabamos de hablar con la madre de Ángela te fuiste de ahí a medio día

-Sí pero regrese a pie, papá, no quise….

-Subirás ahora a tu habitación te cambiaras y te quedaras ahí. Esperemos que no te halles resfriado, estas castigada jovencita.

-Pero no hice nada….

-Nos tenías muy preocupados a tu madre, a tus hermanos y a mí no te parece suficiente –dijo regañándole

-NO ME TRATES COMO A UNA NIÑA –grito fuertemente haciendo abrir los ojos a todos por la sorpresa, ya que jamás la habían escuchado gritar –NO ERES MI PADRE PARA MANDARME –y sin más se marchó corriendo a su habitación

La señora Cullen quiso seguirla para confortarla, pero su esposo el detuvo necesitaban dejar que todos se calmasen, a él también le dolió las palabras que ella le grito, jamás habían discutido así por lo general ella era una buena niña, tal vez ellos se habían pasado un poquito en reñirle.

Los días pasaron y aunque ambas partes se disculparon por todo lo dicho ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo, Bella no podía estar a solas con Edward sin que le empezara a doler su corazón. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, que al final de cuentas decidió no decorar, no pasaba tiempo con su familia y cada vez que bajaba a rastras de su habitación lo hacía con su MP3 se colocaba los audífonos y de igual manera estaba ausente en las conversaciones y juegos familiares. Lo que más esfuerzo le costó fue dejar de tocar el piano, ya que antes se la pasaba sentada en el piano tocando distintas composiciones pero ahora solo era un recordatorio de la persona que le enseño a tocar. Y había ocasiones en las que la molestaban tanto para hacer cualquier cosa que enfurecida, según ella, terminaba o bien causando un apagón para que no la obligasen a ver una película o arruinando los coches para no salir.

Las cosas entre los vampiros tampoco estaba bien, Alice miraba con odio a Edward que se hacia el desentendido, cada vez que podía. Entre ellos había un lenguaje que los demás no entendían pero pareciera que ella le culpara del aislamiento de Bella, claro nadie se atrevía a interferir. La señora Cullen con ayuda de Rosalie se esforzaban demasiado para sacar a Bella de esa oscuridad que ella misma se había auto impuesto. El señor Cullen por lo general ya no se acercaba tanto a su niña, aún le dolían las palabras que le había gritado Bella, asique por lo general salía temprano antes de verla y llegaba tarde cuando ya se encontraba dormida. Emmet y Jasper también intentaban acercarse pero sin resultados.

El día de su cumpleaños número diez llegó y con ello la fiesta, una fiesta que claramente nadie de la familia Cullen disfruto mucho menos la cumpleañera. Y tuvieron que interrumpirla porque Alice tuvo una terrible visión que la puso histérica…

Después de que todos compañeros de Bella se fueron y que a ella la mandaran a dormir, cuando todos se reunieron en el salón donde solo esperaban a Edward, que últimamente no estaba en casa, para que Alice empezara a contar lo que vio. Pero en cuanto Edward puso un pie en la sala Alice se le hacho en sima.

-¡TU! –Grito fuerte mente encima de él –es tu culpa no la veo y es tu culpa –dijo gritándole

-Alice, Al….que sucede cariño –la trataba de separar Jasper

Tardaron en separarlos, pero luego tuvieron que retenerlos, porque ahora incluso Edward se encontraba fuera de sí.

-ALICE, basta ya quiero que nos digas que visión es la que tuviste… -gritó el señor Cullen.

-Bella -dijo en sollozos –no la veo, lo último que veo es a ella yendo a fuera de la casa por algo y luego nada, nos veo a nosotros, sin ella….

Rosalie y la señora Cullen empezaron también a sollozar mientras que Jasper, Emmet y el señor Cullen se quedaban quietos por la noticia, Edward se liberó fácilmente de su agarre para caer en el suelo donde se le veía consumido por el dolor….

-¿Cuándo? –pregunto en un susurro Jasper

-No estoy segura pero no es ni un año, ya no la veo cumpliendo un año más –le respondió con la voz entrecortada

-¿Edward que tiene que ver con esto? –le pregunto el señor Cullen mirando a su hijo sufriendo con su propio dolor

-Es su culpa –afirmo Alice ya con una voz más firme –yo…yo la veía aunque entrecortadamente la veía, siendo joven, yendo a la universidad….la veía como una de nosotros con más claridad, la veía siendo la pareja de Edward….la veía así hasta esa noche…. –volvió a empezar a sollozar

Todos se sorprendieron, claro menos Edward que parresia haber entrado en un trance catatónico, nadie había imaginado el secreto que esos dos ocultaban.

-Durante años, él ha estado tratando de evitar mis visiones, pero nada las desvió hasta esa noche en la que los dejamos solos y al día siguiente ella llego tarde –continuo excluyendo la discusión que tuvieron ese día

-¿Que paso ese día? –se apresuró a preguntar Emmet mirando enojado a su hermano

-Ese día ella tenía planeado declararse a Edward –tuvo que detenerse por el jadeo de Rosalie y la señora Cullen -….si todos sabemos que esa noche el trajo a Tanya, pero no fue lo único, convenció a Tanya de bajar a prepararle el desayuno a Bella con poquísima ropa…

-¿qué? –saltaron todos mirando con odio a Edward

-Desde entonces he tenido más dificultades para leer el futuro de Bella –agrego como final.

-Ay alguna manera de evitarlo –pregunto Carlisle, sintiendo por primera vez en varios años una opresión profunda en el pecho –si tomamos otra decisión…

-No, cualquier decisión que estén pensando no funcionara, es definitivo….

-Tenemos que evitarlo, tal vez si Edward cambia alguna decisión…. –empezó a decir Rosalie pero su interrumpida por Alice nuevamente

-No, no hay nada veo que es en otoño, hay hojas color naranja y amarillas….alguien viene a casa, ella lo recibe y desaparece….

Desde esa noche todo el mundo estuvo más pendiente de Bella como si se fuera a ir por cada respiro que daba, dos meses después armaron (más Carlisle) un gran alboroto por un simple resfriado que había contraído por uno de sus compañeros, lo cual derivo en varios exámenes, según el doctor de "rutina" paraver si no había contraído alguna enfermedad. Debido a esas exageradas atenciones ella estaba más irritada que nunca, no les volvió a gritar pero su paciencia se le estaba acabando.

Edward era otro caso, se limitaba a estar en el salón de música no buscaba la compañía de nadie y aunque nadie le culpaba directamente prefirieron dejarlo solo, Bella que en otro tiempo se habría preocupado agradeció que fuera uno menos en la ecuación "mimen a Bella", aunque también seguía dolida, con su forma de pensar madura había llegado a la conclusión que todo tenía un objetivo y destino y si ella no estaba en el de él, y por más que le rompiera el corazón no podía culparlo a él o a Tanya. Debía dejarlo ir se dijo, tratando de volver a la normalidad, o casi.

Con sus padres fue fácil al igual que con Jasper y Rosalie, pero cada vez que Alice le quería llevar de compras y Bella decía que estaba muy cansada o todos le decían que no exagerará por muy milagroso que pareciera ella les hacía caso. También Emmet había cambiado sus juegos antes salvajes, ahora solo con una advertencia de Rosalie, hacia jugar a Bella juegos de niños de preescolar.

La última semana de mayo del siguiente año una época en la que todos parecían nerviosos, Bella vio por la ventana de la cocina al cartero dejar las cartas, estaba por decirle a su madre que iría por ellas (porque últimamente no le dejaban salir de casa bajo ningún motivo) cuando vio algo muy curioso, una lechuza, nunca en su vida había visto una lechuza verdadera y aquella en particular le llamo la atención porque llevaba una carta que dejo con el resto del correo. Bueno esta demás decir que salió por la puerta de atrás para ver quien recibía correspondencia por medio de lechuzas mensajeras.

Salió de casa temiendo que su madre o Alice, que se habían quedado en casa alegando dolor de cabeza, la escucharan y salieran a detenerla, ya que todos los demás estaban de cacería. Al tomar la carta la miro fijamente, era para ella y por alguna razón su corazón estaba vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca en toda su vida, le había escrito a ella. ¿Quién podía ser? Sus compañeros jamás utilizarían este medio de comunicación, ni tampoco la escuela aún no era tiempo para que preguntaran sobre la inscripción y además los señores Cullen estaban planeando mudarse nuevamente asique no podían ser de ellos. Ni siquiera era socia de la biblioteca, ya que en casi últimamente su familia la habían insistido en que no tenía que salir por libros que ellos eran perfectamente capaces de comprarle cualquier libro que quisiese, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaban la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a ella de una manera tan inusual como la carta y no había equivocación posible.

 _Señorita I. M. Cullen_

 _Tercera habitación de la izquierda en el segundo piso_

 _Casa fuera de la ciudad_

 _Forks – Washington_

 _Estados Unidos - América_

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía ningún sello.

Con las manos temblorosas, Bella le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Bella decidió abrirla ahí mismo, todavía contemplando su carta, empezó a abrir el sobre amarillo, sabiendo en su corazón que lo que sea que contenga le cambiaría la vida completamente….

-¡BELLA! –El grito Alice desde la puerta.

 **N.A.:** Hola a todos los que leyeron alguna de mis historias la verdad recibir mensajes me emociono mucho y la verdad creo que me excedí un poquito con los mensajes bueno solo por eso actualizare todas mis historias juntas esta semana y después solo actualizare mensualmente solo las dos historias que reciban más mensajes sin límite, si esta historia recibe solo un mensaje y los demás nada bueno actualizare este fic, sino suerte para el próximo mes….me encantan las competencias y en algunas historias tratare de poner opciones para tomar decisiones en ellas. Espero que disfrutaran la actualización ¡bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Confusión

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : Bella perdió a sus padres desde que fue un bebé, pero fue criada por la familia Cullen (que eran vampiros) un día cuando estaba a casi tres meses de cumplir los 11 recibió una carta, en la cual la informaban que era aceptada en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Donde se encontrara con sus nuevos amigo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

 **3**

 **CONFUSIÓN**

El grito la saco de su transe rápidamente, con una agilidad inusual en ella oculto el sobre en el bolsillo de su camiseta.

-Isabella –esta vez era la señora Cullen quien se acercó rápidamente y la tomo en sus brazos – ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Llamare a tu padre…. –otra vez exagerando pensó Bella

-Mamá estoy bien, por favor solo quería recoger la correspondencia, ¿es que soy tan inútil que ni eso me dejaran hacer? –pregunto con fastidio detrás de la señora Cullen, Bella podía ver a su hermana Alice frunciendo el ceño como si quisiera averiguar algo –me voy a mi habitación, caminado, a menos que piensen que no pueda ir yo sola –dijo antes de correr escaleras arriba.

-¿Estás segura que era ahora…? –le pregunto temblorosa la señora Cullen a su hija

-Sí, no tengo más visiones de aquí en adelante, pero no entiendo por qué. Llama a Carlisle de todas formas tenemos que discutir esto….

Arriba en su habitación se encontraba una muy agitada Bella, manteniendo firmemente agarrado el sobre, fue hasta su cama y saco varias hojas y se dispuso a leer la primera.

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de magos)._

 _Estimada señorita Cullen:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia instalada en Europa del norte. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy atentamente,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Director_

Por la mente de Bella pasaban muchas preguntas _"¿Esto era una broma? ¿Lista del equipo y libros? ¿Magia? ¿Era posible?"_ Reviso las otras hojas donde encontró una lista de extrañas cosas….

Cuando estaba a punto de botarlas al pensar que tal vez era una broma, vio junto al suelo una pequeña nota verde en la que había escrito una pequeña nota con letra plateada.

 _Querida señorita Cullen debido a que usted no está relacionada con los términos de la carta de aceptación le espero en restaurant nativo de la reserva de su ciudad una semana después de que le llegue esta carta a las 15 horas, para informarle los por menores de su admisión al colegio._

 _Muy atentamente_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

Isabella no sabía que pensar bajo un momento pensando en decirles a sus padres sobre la carta pero luego, después de pensarlo decidió no mostrárselas porque tal vez le prohibirían ir ya que según sabia la reserva era el único lugar al que no podían ir de acuerdo a un tratado.

Al bajar las escaleras escucho que estaban todos y que discutían algo, decidió hacer mucho ruido para que la escuchasen bajar.

-Mamá, lo siento pero no tengo hambre, me iré a dormir ahora, buenas noches a todos.

Sin decir más subió a su cuarto donde tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

Abajo había una acalorada discusión entre Edward y Alice.

-…No entiendo que fue lo que paso, ya les conté lo que vi –decía frustrada Alice

-Pues tu don no ha acertado últimamente –le replico Edward duramente

-BASTA –grito Carlisle –debemos pensar que fue lo que ocurrió. ¿Alice qué posibilidades hay que Bella por fin haya bloqueado por completo tu don como lo hizo el de Edward? –pregunto atrayendo la atención de todos.

-no sé, muy pocas, mi don es muy fuerte mucho más que de Jasper y Edward. Pero Jasper aún capta algo de sus emociones, sin embargo mis visiones son completamente nulas, no hay nada.

-Sí, hoy por ejemplo por alguna extraña razón Bella estaba muy nerviosa –agrego atrayendo la atención de todos – ¿algo inusual ocurrió? –pregunto haciéndoles quedar pensando, hasta que Emmet lo rompió con una carcajada.

-Tal vez solo era una falsa alarma y Bell estará bien –dijo sonriendo, haciendo sonreír esperanzados a todos menos a Edward y Alice que sabían que si eso fuera cierto, no habría empezado justo esa noche hace medio año. Pero no quisieron desalentar esa esperanzadora idea que a todos les estaba naciendo en sus corazones.

La semana transcurrió muy rápidamente para Bella y ya era el día de la reunión no sabía cómo burlar la atenta mirada de su familia, la vigilaban como si fuera un pequeño huevo que con una caída se pudiera romper. Decido por decirles la verdad, bueno no toda sino que iría a la reserva para ver a un amigo, por suerte tenia ahí un viejo amigo que la cubriría, Jacob. Así le llamo en la mañana para acordar su cuartada.

Su padre en persona la fue a dejar a los límites de la reserva donde le esperaba el padre de Jacob, quien la dejo justo en las puertas del restaurant deseándole suerte.

Se dijo muchas veces que no tenía por qué temer ya que estaban en un lugar público y no le haría nada, pero a pesar de sus mismos alegatos no dejaba de temblar, tal vez era de emoción o tal vez se debía a que estaba haciendo esto sin el permiso y a espaldas de su familia. Como no sabía cómo era la persona que estaba esperando se sentó en una mesa cualquiera…

-Tú debes se Isabella –dijo una voz a su espalda lo que la hizo tensarse, era una voz de mujer se dijo internamente que no era un gorila que quería secuestrarla -…te pareces bastante a tu madre –eso sí que capto su atención.

Con mucho (tal vez demasiado) cuidado se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que le hablaba, se encontró con una mujer mayor, con rostro severo, pero con unos ojos que brillaban de emoción al mirarla, tras unos anteojos rectangulares.

-Esto….si soy Isabella Cullen y usted es…. –pregunto jalando su oración para que ella la completase.

-Directora adjunta y profesora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall –se presentó sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a Bella.

-Entonces ¿es real? El colegio de magia y que yo soy una…. ¿maga? –pregunto con temor mirándola detenidamente para ver si mentía.

-Sí, es real y el colegio Hogwarts es propiamente de Europa. Tu perteneces ahí porque eres una bruja, es así como nos referimos a nosotras… -le respondió sonriendo sinceramente lo cual le confirmo a Bella que ella decía la verdad.

-Pero, ¿cómo acaso todos tienen poderes? ¿Pero no a todos los pueden usar…?-empezaba a preguntar rápida y entusiasmadamente.

-Espera, primero déjame explicarte algunas cosas, no todos tienen magia, especialmente las personas que temen a lo anormal, por lo general es hereditario pero hay casos en los que dos padres sin magia pueden tener un hijo que nazca como brujo, o al revés aunque, existe una cantidad casi nula de magos que tuvieron hijos sin magia.

-Bueno eso ya tiene más sentido, yo estoy acostumbrada a lo….-se calló abruptamente temiendo haber revelado el secreto de su familia

-No te preocupes, se todo respecto a tu familia por esa misma razón te cite aquí, ya que ellos no pueden entrar aquí y yo quería hablar específicamente contigo primero –la tranquilizo –ahora volviendo al tema me temo que tu poder vino de manera hereditaria….

-Usted dijo que me parecía a mi madre –recordó entonces Bella con un sobresalto

-Sí, de hecho solo los ojos y el cabellos son de tu padre –le contesto la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Los conoció? –le pregunto con cierto temor, jamás había querido averiguar mucho sobre sus padres biológicos, solo sabía que habían muerto.

-Isabella ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre ellos? –le pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Mi padre, el señor Cullen me dijo que él me acogió cuando mis padres llegaron muertos después de un accidente. No sé ni sus nombres –agrego en un susurro

-Charlie y Renne Swan eran muy estimados en la comunidad mágica, fueron asesinados poco después de la caída de uno de los magos más poderoso y oscuro que existió en el mundo, por algún seguidor que tenía la absurda idea de que ellos sabían cómo encontrarlo….

Bella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa e incredulidad, decidió que no le creería hasta que demuestre ser lo que dice ser.

-Yo…yo quiero una prueba de que esto no es una locura mía, o suya en último término –le pidió calmadamente

-Ya te estabas tardando ¿porque no vamos al bosque? Donde nadie nos vera y te lo demostraré

Bella la siguió con cautela y se aseguró que muchos nativos se fijaran en ella como para que no le olvidaran si algo le sucedía y tuvieran que buscarla. Ingresaron no muy profundo del bosque hasta que la profesora se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarla, sacando como una rama de su bolsillo apunto a la rama que estaba a sus pies.

- _¡Wingardium leviosa! –_ dijo en una voz tranquila pero potente. Justo en ese momento Bella vio con asombro como la rama que era bastante más grande que ella se levanto y se dirigió justo en medio de las dos, estaba por comentar algo cuando la profesora agrego – _"Incendio"_ -y la rama se fundió en fuego.

-Ahora ¿me crees? –le pregunto sonriendo.

Estaba por contestarle cuando se dio cuenta de que si esto era cierto, todo lo que dijo acerca de sus padres, todo era cierto. Tuvo que sentarse tomar aire varias veces antes de hacer la pregunta que hace una semana antes le hubiera importado menos.

-¿encontraron a los culpables? –pregunto sin especificar, sabiendo que ella entendería

-Sí, fueron capturados torturando a otra pareja….

-¿Los torturaron? –pregunto temblorosa –a mis padres –aclaro.

-Tus padres fueron valientes, te defendieron y por lo que tengo entendido no murieron hasta que estuviste a salvo con los Cullen.

-Ellos lo sabían y no me dijeron – aseguro – es eso ¿me alejaron?

\- No querida, incluso muchos vampiros no saben de la existencia de la magia y nosotros preferimos no involucrarnos con ellos por su peligrosidad –le explicaba con calma para que no se confundiera más –ellos se encargaron de protegerte, hasta ahora…

-Y el colegio Hogwarts es donde estudian todos los magos y brujas –pregunto queriendo cambiar el tema.

-No, en todo el mundo existen distintos colegios aquí en Norte América se encuentra cerca de Boston, por lo general los estudiantes que tienen son de sus países o continentes pero en tu caso el director hablo personalmente con el director de este país ya que tu estas inscrita prácticamente desde que naciste, pero será lo que tu decidas.

-Pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tienen tantas consideraciones conmigo? –le pegunto con verdadera curiosidad

-Bueno por lo general todos los niños de magos tienen una educación en casa hasta los once años, a esa edad es cuando su poder mágico se empieza a desbordar a grandes escalas. Supongo que te han pasado cosas extrañas pero solo han sido mínimas que has podido ocultar, a partir de los once la magia que tienes se descontrolara peor causando que te dañes o que dañes a otros y sobre todo nosotros también tenemos un estatuto sobre el secreto de nuestro mundo. Y respecto a tu otra pregunta la respuesta es que pensábamos que querías estudiar donde tus padres estudiaron, aunque de hecho tú naciste en Europa y perteneces ahí

\- mis padres… ¿estudiaron ahí? ¿digo en Hogwarts? –pregunto.

-Sí, los dos eran grandiosos estudiantes, los mejores de la clase. Tu madre a pesar de ser mucho menor que yo, era una gran amiga mía. Que dices ¿aceptas ir al colegio Hogwarts en Europa?

-¿Es un internado cierto? Ya no vería a mi familia ¿Y si me inscribo en el colegio de aquí?

-De igual manera es un internado, pero regresaras a finales del curso, pascua y navidad. Esto se decreta para tener la total concentración del alumno en aprender.

-¿Puedo pensarlo? –pregunto tímida.

-Claro y aunque me gustaría tenerte en Hogwarts. La decisión que tomes será la correcta. Toma este sobre en cuanto tengas la respuesta escríbela y ponla en el buzón ya tiene la dirección y me llegara instantáneamente. ¿Sí? ¿Tienes otra duda?

-Este sí, ¿puedo hablar de esto con mi familia? –pregunto con cierto temor.

-Claro y si en caso aceptaras ir a Hogwarts tengo que encontrarme con ellos asique tendrás que escribir el lugar y la hora de la cita también, solo tus padres, ya sabes aunque sean vegetarianos no estoy lista para enfrentarlos a todos en junto y después iremos a comprar tus materiales, claro si aceptas.

-Sí, es mejor que me vaya, se hace tarde y no quiero preocuparlos.

-Sujétate de mí nos apareceré cerca de tu casa para que solo tengas que caminar un poco

Al hacerlo sintió como le quitaban el oxígeno, para luego respirar de golpe, la profesora seguía a su lado.

-Es un poco incómodo la primera vez. Nos vemos Isabella o al menos eso espero.

Cuando Isabella llego a su casa rápidamente se comunicó con Jacob para informarle que había llegado sin ningún problema, luego subió a su habitación y comenzó a pensar sus opciones. Durante los días posteriores su familia noto que algo en ella había cambiado.

Le llevo tomar una decisión más de dos semanas, pero al fin la tomo cuando escucho el piano, que Edward tocaba y cada nota era como un puñal ya que se trataba de la nana que había compuesto para ella en su quinto cumpleaños, era para una niña y jamás seria otra cosa para él. Decidió poner tierra de por medio, decidió que era hora de seguir.

La última semana del mes de Junio terminaba cuando firme de su decisión y a gusto en algún sentido bajo las escaleras para hablar con sus padres.

-¿Papá, mamá podría hablar con ustedes a solas?

 **N.A.:** Siento que soy la peor persona para dar escusas por el retraso (más que Kakashi) por lo que lo único que puedo decir es ¡Lo siento! Pero como bono subiere dos capítulos seguidos.


	4. Chapter 4: Dificultades

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

 **Resumen** : Bella perdió a sus padres desde que fue un bebé, pero fue criada por la familia Cullen (que eran vampiros) un día cuando estaba a casi tres meses de cumplir los 11 recibió una carta, en la cual la informaban que era aceptada en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Donde se encontrara con sus nuevos amigo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

 **4**

 **DIFICULTADES**

Todos los que estaban en la sala levantaron su cabeza para verla.

-…Este…sé que tal vez los molesto, pero quisiera hablar con ellos primero ¿se puede? –Pregunto algo dudosa y al ver que nadie se movía agrego –si quieren puedo esperar a otro día.

-No hija –se apresuró a decir el señor Cullen, evitando que ella se marcharse –hablemos, chicos, vayan a cazar, luego hablaremos todos juntos.

Así todos se fueron pero tardaron más de lo inusual. Edward como casi era un costumbre no se encontraba en casa, así que Bella no tuvo que verlo y eso significo tanto un alivio como una decepción.

-Papá, quiero preguntarte algo –dijo Bella ya cuando todos sus hermanos se habían ido, haciendo la pregunta que determinaría, si creería todo aquello que le estaba pasando y las palabras de la profesora McGonagall

-Claro hija, lo que tú quieras…. –dijo algo extrañado el señor Cullen ya que por lo general ella les preguntaba cualquier cosa sin pedir permiso –sabes que nosotros te diremos cualquier cosa que desees saber.

-¿Eso es cierto? –Pregunto Bella pero no espero una respuesta -¿Cómo murieron mis padres biológicos? –Continuó y antes de verles o de darles tiempo de responder agrego -¿Es verdad que murieron en un accidente?

Los señores Cullen que habrían esperado cualquier pregunta menos esa se quedaron inmóviles no sabiendo que responder, fue la señora Cullen que antes de responder respiro profundo y hablo mirando a su esposo.

-¿A qué se debe este interés repentino por este asunto? Cuándo te contamos sobre nuestro secreto preferiste no saber nada sobre este asunto –decía la señora Cullen para ganar tiempo y ver como su esposo buscaba una respuesta para la pregunta de su hija.

-Lo sé, pero…. –decía una tanto indecisa.

-Hija, tus padres no murieron en un accidente –dijo en voz baja el señor Cullen, sorprendiendo a su esposa por su respuesta –Esme, cariño, es mejor contarle toda la verdad…

Mientras los esposos hablaban a Bella solo le quedaba claro que su encuentro con la profesora McGonagall había sido verdadero. Interrumpió lo que sea que estuvieran hablando sus padres.

-¿Fueron acecinados? ¿Eso es cierto? –le pregunto rápidamente, causando que sus padres la vieran muy, pero muy sorprendidos.

-Hija, ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? –Le pregunto la señora Cullen – ¿acaso lo escuchaste de tus hermanos?

-No, pero ¿Es cierto? –volvió a preguntar

-Sí, hija si es cierto –le contesto el señor Cullen un tanto temeroso –hija, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son, te lo contare todo….el día que llegaste a nuestras vidas fue como un regalo para todos nosotros, de hecho fue una suerte que yo pasara por ahí o tal vez el destino….

Así el seños Cullen le conto todo lo que había pasado hace casi ya diez años, claro omitió los detalles escalofriantes, cuando terminó temió ver resentimiento en los ojos de su hija pero nuevamente se sorprendió la capacidad de asimilar las cosas de su hija cuando esta se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-Papá, gracia, gracias por salvarme y por no mentirme…. –dijo aún en sus brazos, cuando se soltó fue a donde su madre y también la abrazo –y gracias a ti mamá, por quererme como a una hija de verdad.

-Eres mi hija cariño, aunque no lleves mi sangre… -le dijo sonriendo, viéndola feliz nuevamente como no lo había sido desde esa noche hace casi ya medio año –pero ahora contéstame cariño ¿Dónde escuchaste que tus padre fueron asesinados?

-Bueno….papá, mamá este…. –dijo nuevamente nerviosa, por confesar que desobedeció sus órdenes -….hace ya casi un mes recibí una carta….

-¿Te lo contaron por medio de una postal? –Pregunto el señor Cullen alarmado, pensando que tal vez la habían encontrado -¿Por qué no nos avisaste? Tal vez ahora mismo estés en pe…

-Es que últimamente no me dejan hacer nada, sé que quieren protegerme, pero a veces me siento tan dependiente de ustedes que me asusta –dijo rápidamente Bella para no arrepentirse

-Cariño, sabes que si no tuviéramos una razón…. –empezó a decir la señora Cullen pero su esposo le corto enojado

-Estás diciendo ¿Qué te has estado escribiendo con un desconocido? –pregunto mirando muy seriamente a su hija.

-Bueno no del todo, pero la profesora McGonagall…. –decía pero su padre volvió a hablar.

-¿Profesora? –pregunto extrañado.

-Este….sí, la carta que recibí fue una aceptación en un colegio –dijo algo insegura

-¿Colegio? ¿Qué clase de colegio te ha aceptado? ¿Mandaste alguna solicitud? –le pregunto su madre.

-No, pero según la profesora estoy inscrita prácticamente desde que nací –aclaro Bella ya con más confianza.

-¿Desde qué naciste? A ver explícanos todo desde un principio –le pidió su padre que temía que su hija estuviera cayendo en una trampa.

-Claro, papá….bueno resulta que según parece herede de mis padres más que los rasgos físicos….este, no sé si me creerán pero mis padres tenían magia…. –dijo insegura de que no le creyeran.

-¿Magia? Hija estás segura que es la palabra adecuada –pregunto algo extrañada su madre, pero su padre solo la miraba, como si hubiera encontrado un problema pero también su solución.

-Mamá, sé que suena extraño pero, si existen los vampiros, hombres lobo ¿Por qué no pueden existir las brujas y magos….? –Le pregunto mirándole –papá debe saber si es cierto –dijo mirando a su padre. Este le miro antes de responder

-Bueno, si sé que existe, pero los magos o brujas jamás se han relacionado con los vampiros les resultamos muy peligrosos y poco controlables a diferencia de los hombres lobo. Pero hija estás segura que…. –empezó a decir pero su hija lo interrumpió.

-Entonces, si es cierto todo lo que la profesora McGonagall me conto…. –dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Espera, hablaste con ella ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo a nuestra espaldas y desobedeciendo lo que te había dicho? –nuevamente el señor Culle empezó a reñirle.

-Papá, solo fue una vez y bueno estábamos en un lugar público, fue el día cuando fui a la reserva Jacob me cubrió –dijo resignada –fui a la cita que ponía en la carta junto con la carta de aceptación, que me habían mandado una semana antes –dijo sacando la carta –es esta –agrego entregándoles la carta

Los señores Cullen tomaron la carta con sorpresa, la leyeron, varias veces como si no creyeran lo que estaba ahí escrito. Cuando por fin bajaron las hojas, miraron a su hija pidiéndole con la mirada que les explicase.

-Miren, sé que es difícil que lo acepten a mí me costó muchas hora en vela, pero fue la profesora que me explico lo de mis padres, también me dijo, bueno me dio a entender que siempre ha estado pendiente y que me dejaron a su cuidado porque sabían lo que son y que de igual manera sabía que ustedes me cuidarían….

-¿Sabían que estábamos aquí? –pregunto extrañada la señora Cullen.

-Sí, sino vean el sobre que me enviaron, a que no adivinan, me lo enviaron por medio de una lechuza –dijo pasándoles el sobre donde se encontraba detalladamente el lugar donde se encontraba Bella –También me dijo que hay distintas escuelas de magia en cada país, la de aquí se encuentra cerca de Boston, me dijo que podía ir ahí si quisiera, pero…. –se detuvo para pensar las palabras exactas que quería decir -….pero, yo quisiera, en serio solo si se puede….quisiera asistir a la escuela que asistieron mis padres biológicos…. –dijo ya en un susurro muy bajito que si no fuera por el súper oído de sus padres no lo hubieran escuchado –sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero según la profesora tengo que asistir a algún colegio si o si, porque mis poderes se van ir desarrollando desde que cumpla once y sería muy peligroso que no la controle y cualquier colegio no hace mucha diferencia porque todos son internados….pero al menos si voy a la que está cerca de Boston estaré en el mismo continente que ustedes y….

-Hija –le interrumpió su padre que estaba aún procesando lo que su hija había dicho –me estás diciendo ¿qué has decidido ir? –pregunto un tanto triste porque su pequeña se iba.

-Volvería para, las navidades, pascua y fin de curso…. –se apresuró a decir mirando a sus padres.

-Hija-empezó a decir esta vez su madre –no es una decisión que nosotros debamos tomar, es tu decisión, pero antes quisiera poder hablar con esa profesora ¿será posible? –pregunto son dulzura pero sus ojos demostraban algo de tristeza.

-Claro, ella mismo me dijo que quería hablar con ustedes, aunque…. –dijo algo nerviosa, esperando la respuesta de su padre -….sabe que ustedes no le harán nada pero de igual manera me pidió que a la reunión solo asistieran ustedes dos…. Papá tu…. ¿Qué dices? –le pregunto directamente ya que el parecía no reaccionar.

-Bueno pienso igual que tu madre, primero quisiera hablar con ella, si lo que quieres es mi opinión te la daré después…. ¿hija te dijo como se llamaban tus padres? –le pregunto para realizar cualquier investigación.

-Sí, eran Renne y Charlie Swan. Pero no me dijo más, si quieren podemos preguntar más cuando nos encontremos con ella, me ella dijo que había sido gran amiga de mi madre.

-¿Así? Pues tienes razón le preguntaremos…. –le dijo el señor Cullen tratando de sonreírle sinceramente, sin mucho éxito.

-Bueno no estaba segura de aceptar, pero ella me dio un sobre que dijo que le llegaría a ella más rápidamente, donde le debía escribir mi decisión con la fecha y el lugar del encuentro. También ese día me acompañara a comprar todos mis libros y materiales.

-Gracias hija por tomarnos en consideración en tu decisión –le dijo con emoción la señora Cullen.

-Pase lo que pase, no importa si aparecen mis mismísimos padres biológicos, ustedes serán mis padres de corazón. No podía tomar esta decisión a la ligera….

-A veces aparentas mayor edad de la que tienes…. –Le dijo nostálgico su padre –ve arriba y escribe esa carta, mientras más pronto mejor.

Cuando Bella se fue, sus padres no quisieron comentar nada hasta que sus hijos llegaran, por eso tuvieron que llamarles por sus móviles, a todos incluido a Edward.

Rosalie y Emmet llegaron primero, porque si se trataba de Bella, Rosalie era la más interesada. Luego Alice y Jasper que habían venido lo más rápido posible pero habían estado muy lejos, tuvieron que esperar mucho a Edward que cuando lo llamaron se encontraba en Alaska.

-Creo que todavía Edward tardara ¿No podrían decirnos que es lo que nos tienen que decir? yo no veo nada –dijo algo fastidiada Alice –claro no es novedad todo lo que tenga que ver con Bella es nulo últimamente.

\- Si yo la apoyo, no tenemos por qué esperarlo –afirmo Rosalie.

-Está bien, verán Bella hoy nos preguntó si podría irse a estudiar al extranjero –dijo el señor Cullen como si pensara que diciéndolo así causaría menos efecto.

-¿QUÉ? –gritaron todos, pero al ver la expresión de alarma en la cara de la señora Cullen recordaron que Bella aún se encontraba arriba y uno por uno lanzaron las preguntas que tenían en sus cabezas en susurros.

-¿Estudiar en el extranjero? –pregunto Emmet.

-¿Dónde? –Pregunto Rosalie -¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Era eso lo que le ha preocupado todos estos días? –susurro Jasper.

-¿Será por eso que ya no la veo con nosotros? –agrego Alice frunciendo la frente.

-Chicos, uno por uno. La verdad no sé si es esto lo que no te deja ver su futuro Alice, y si ha estado pensando en esta decisión todos estos días, bueno desde que recibió la carta de aceptación del colegio y fue a hablar con una profesora del colegio que queda en Europa –les respondió contestando a todas sus preguntas.

-Le dijeron que no, ¿verdad? Por eso está en su habitación encerrada enojada –se apresuró a afirmar Rosalie, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es que nosotros le malacostumbramos al mimarla –agrego con una sonrisa Emmet.

-De hecho ahora mismo está escribiendo la respuesta en la que pone aceptar la plaza –les contradijo el señor Cullen, entrecerrando los ojos viendo las distintas reacciones de todos.

Rosalie pronto empezó a protestar su decisión, Emmet, Alice y Jasper también. Tal vez lo hubieran podido arreglar pero en ese momento llegó Edward que al leer en la mente de todos lo que estaba pasando se unió en la lucha.

-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA DEJEN IR? Ni siquiera saben si es de fiar, podría ser una trampa, y ella que se cree, acaso no la tratan, bien. Es una egoísta acaso se ha puesto a pensar el daño que les está haciendo, a ti, a Rosalie, a Alice a todos –le grito al señor Cullen, pero lo que pensó este no le debió gustar ya que nuevamente comenzó a gritar algunas cosas que algunos no entendieron –ASIQUE NOS DEJA SOLO PORQUE ENCONTRO UN RASTRO DE SUS PADRES, Y USTEDES DONDE….

-Lo siento –escucharon un susurro proveniente de las escalera, donde se encontraba una Bella que temblaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas, traía unos papeles en las manos que dejo caer mientras corría a su habitación.

Todos que habían estado tan concentrados en la discusión que no la oyeron bajar se quedaron congelados con la imagen de hace unos momentos de ella. Rápidamente la señora Cullen quiso seguirla pero se detuvo al pie de la escalera cuando vio los papeles que Bella había soltado, cuando las reviso por su expresión parecía que quería llorar. Volvió donde se encontraban todos donde les tendió una de las hojas, la cual con la vista vampírica no fue difícil leerla.

 _Profesora McGonagall._

 _Lo he pensado mucho y les he preguntado a mis padres respecto a la vacante que me ofrecen en su institución; he decidido aceptar. Claro que debo pedirle un favor sé que mi plaza está reservada por ser hija de Renne y Charlie Swan pero me gustaría mantener el apellido Cullen de aquí en adelante, no es que no respete a mis padres biológicos pero ahora para mí lo más importante son mi familia y aunque me será difícil dejarlos ahora sé que ellos lo entenderán ya que es lo que quiero hacer. Estoy muy emocionada por ingresar al colegio Hogwarts, espero no ser una decepción para todo el apoyo que mi familia y usted me están prestando. La cita para la entrevista con mis padres será el….._

 _Muy atentamente_

 _Isabella Marie Cullen_

 _Su futura estudiante_

Cuando todos terminaron de leer se volvieron a quedar en silencio, todos estaban recordando como la vieron y las palabras de esa carta. Uno por uno se fueron sintiendo culpables por su actitud.

-Hijos sé que tal vez les parezca una decisión precipitada, pero para tomarla Bella tuvo que pensarlo mucho, ella por su actitud nos ha demostrado que toma buenas decisiones, lo saben y si a pesar de todo ¿no pueden entenderla? Según lo que me conto es necesario que ella asista a una escuela especial ya sea en el país o en otro lado, ella solo lo hace porque es lo correcto y aun así ella nos preguntó qué opinábamos pero yo les repito que esa decisión solo depende de ella. Ahora Esme y yo subiremos a hablar con ella para que no desista de su decisión y cuando baje quiero que todos le digan que están de acuerdo con su decisión –les sermoneo el señor Cullen, antes de subir las escaleras con su esposa.

Bueno esta demás decir que todo se arregló, los señores Cullen convencieron a Bella de que su decisión era la correcta, al bajar todos le esperaron con sonrisas fingidas, mando la carta y los siguientes días antes de la cita con la profesora estuvieron llenos de tensión, tanto que Bella tubo que hablar uno por uno con su familia para regresar a ese ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

Por un lado estaba Rosalie que aunque no lo dijera estaba dolida porque Bella no le había tomado en cuenta para tan gran decisión, pero también estaba feliz de que Bella tomara un rumbo diferente en su vida que no llevara a su próxima transformación, cuando Bella le explico que no era que la hubiese ignorado sino que se había sentido tan insegura y no lo había comentado con nadie pero que ella conociendo a Rosalie, había decidido como si ella le hubiera aconsejado.

Emmet fue fácil de contentar cuando le dijo que pronto aprendería a convertir a la gente en sapos, se divirtió pensado en lo irónico que sería convertiros a ellos "vampiros vegetarianos" en animales, le prometió siempre estar en contacto y que no dejaría de ser su súper " _tomatito"_ para juegos.

Jasper que después de la sorpresa y con toda la información lo tomo mejor y le dijo que la extrañaría a ella y a su muy inusual forma de pensar. Bella le dijo que no importaba donde estuviera seguiría siendo la literatura su asignatura favorita y seria debido a su influencia.

Alice, se alegró que sus visiones fueran interrumpidas por esto y no por algo peor, se puso triste al saber que no podría ir con ella a comprar sus cosas pero se consoló al saber que estaría con ellos para navidad, donde le amenazó con una montaña de regalos por lo de todo el año.

Edward fue la más difícil conversación que llego a la misma conclusión, ya que él no quería entender razones. Por eso una tarde ella quiso decirle cuanto lo quería con una canción que había estado componiendo desde hace algún tiempo, aunque no estuviese del todo completa y lo hizo otra noche en la que estaban ellos dos solos. Toco con todo su corazón, y fue este quien le dijo cuándo Edward se acercó a escucharla, dejo la canción a la mitad porque estaba inconclusa y se dio la vuelta para observarlo.

-Es una hermosa composición –le dijo Edward muy serio -¿Desde cuándo….?

-Desde que te empecé a ver con otros ojos, no los de una hermana –le interrumpió sin dejarlo completar su pregunta y no le dio muchas vueltas porque si no se arrepentiría –No está completa tal vez nunca lo este, la segunda parte debería tratar de lo lindo que es vivir un amor…. –dijo ya un tanto avergonzada.

-La completaras, estoy seguro –dijo sonriendo al ver ese sonrojo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo –Me he cavado mi propia tumba ¿no? –Le pregunto aun sonriendo -¿sabes que todo esto pudo haber sido distinto? ¿No?

-Sí, Alice lo comento. Pero creo que esto es la mejor forma, me he dado cuenta de todo lo que no he visto aún, y sé también que tú sientes algo por ella –dijo en un susurro

-Yo, no…. –se apresuró a decir, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-Siempre el último en enterarte, no la dejes ir es una fantástica vampira –dijo controlando su voz –Quiero que seas muy feliz por la eternidad como en los cuentos que me leían cuando era una niña.

-Gracias, sabes siempre serás mi hermana favorita, podrías perdonarme bueno sabes…. ¿por todo? –pregunto un tanto avergonzado

-Que Alice no te escuche decir que soy tu he….hermana favorita –dijo con un poco de dolor en los ojos –y te perdono con una sola condición, que jamás, jamás vuelvas a comportarte de nuevo así conmigo, bajo ninguna razón.

Cuando todos volvieron se alegraron de que todo estuviera mejor que antes y que todos encajemos por fin en un sitio fijo. Después hubo nuevamente otra discusión debido a que todos querían ir a la cita que Bella tenía con la profesora McGonagall, alegando mejor seguridad y confirmación de que todo lo que les dijera fuera cierta. Pero al final Bella volvió a ganar alegando que la reunión solo estaba programada para los padres, y que sería algo estresante para la profesora tener a siete vampiros a su lado.

El día de la reunión tuvieron el tiempo justo después que sus hermanos les recomendaran y dijeran sus dudas para cuando se encuentren con la profesora, cuando llegaron Bella inmediatamente identifico a la profesora que aguardaba en una esquina revisando unas hojas.

-Profesora, buenas dias –le dijo Bella cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que la escuchara.

-Buenas noches Isabella, es un placer volverte a ver –le dijo sonriendo causando que los señores Cullen se relajaran un poco al ver a la profesora sonreír con seguridad, después les ella les miro a ellos con cierto temor y respeto en la mirada.

-Profesora estos son mis padres, el doctor Carlisle Cullen mi padre y Esme Cullen mi madre –les presento para cortar la tensión

-Un placer, mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall. Me han contado cosas maravillosas de ustedes, pero como comprenderán, el instinto humano también está presente –les dijo la profesora para aligerar el ambiente también.

-Sí, el placer es nuestro. Bella está muy contenta con la propuesta que le hizo. Podría explicarnos más sobre el asunto –dijo la señora Cullen con una sonrisa tomando asiento al igual que su esposo y Bella.

-Claro, bueno como le dije a Isabella, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia es uno de los mejores del mundo entero, no se preocupen por su seguridad, lo alumnos viven en el mismo colegio y compartirá habitación con alumnas de su mismo grado y edad. Las clases se impartirán durante el día a excepción de astronomía que es una clase obviamente nocturna, el director Albus Dumbledore es el mejor que ha habido según mi opinión –les comenzó a explicar.

-Espere, ¿Por qué no vino el director? –pregunto el señor Cullen interesado.

-Bueno, Isabella es un caso especial –dijo mirando a Bella –por lo general cuando un nuevo mago o bruja es hallado, es un encargado del ministerio quien tiene que venir a explicar los por menores. El director tuvo que buscarse una buena excusa para que el Ministro de Magia permita el ingreso de Isabella al colegio, claro que el ministro puso como condición que él no mandaría a ningún funcionario y dado que el director ahora está muy ocupado fui yo mandada a explicarles todo…. –les respondió de manera segura de todo lo que les estaba contando.

-¿Bella acaso no estaba inscrita ya desde antes? –pregunto el señor Cullen frunciendo la frente.

-Sí, bueno el caso es que Isabella Swan estuvo inscrita, pero para la comunidad mágica ella está muerta…. –dijo sorprendiéndoles a todo -….quería explicarles esto y en especial a ustedes señores Cullen ya que saben la verdad en toda la historia, cuando Isabella me escribió pidiendo que conservase el apellido Cullen me alegre muchísimo, de hecho yo vine aquí para convencerles que ella continuase con ese apellido, se preguntaran ¿Por qué? La razón es sencilla Isabella aún corre peligro, su familia no era cualquiera, los Swan vienen de una dinastía muy antigua, tal vez desde los comienzos y es una de las pocas familias a las que denominaron _"Sangre pura"_ un término que utilizan los magos para referirse a familias que no mezclaron su sangre con hijos de humanos o como los denominan _"muggles"_. La muerte de la familia Swan causo un gran golpe en la comunidad mágica, después de su asesinato hubo quejas contra el ministerio tanto que tuvieron que ponerse manos a la obra para hallar a los culpables. Si ahora se supiera que su hija sigue viva no solo causaría problemas no solo para las autoridades sino para Isabella, sería algo así como famosa solo por sobrevivir y no podría volver con ustedes ya que como saben su raza está muy limitada con eso de los territorios. También está que aun corre peligro, miren no sé si lo saben pare hace unos veinte años hubo el ascenso de un mago muy poderoso pero también muy oscuro este mago fue el que ordeno la muerte de los padres de Isabella, y estuvieron a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, cuando este mago cayo y no digo que murió porque muchos estamos seguros que no es así y que volverá, sus seguidores tampoco creyeron que estuviera muerto por esa razón trataron de encontrarlo a como dé lugar, como primer objetivo fue la familia de Isabella, atacaron a mas pero fueron detenidos, claro aún hay seguidores que se libraron de la prisión y tal vez ellos quisieran tomar represalias contra ella –termino de explicarles, hubo un momento de silencio en el cual los otros tres tuvieron que asimilar lo que les dijo.

-¿Y no hay peligro de que la descubran? –pregunto un tanto temeros la señora Cullen

-No, su hija de hecho solo está yendo al colegio como una hija de muggle, tal vez sufra el desprecio de algunos compañeros que por ser de familias nobles se crean superiores, pero eso siempre es controlado, además no será la única en esa situación –les explicaba la profesora

-¿Qué hay de la mar….? –empezó a decir no muy convencido pero fue interrumpido.

-shhhhh…. –le cayó rápidamente –eso sí tendrá que ser un secreto, bajo ningún concepto puede hacerse ver eso… -dijo hablando en clave.

-Ok, y el colegio ¿Qué tipo de educación tendrá, que pasará con ella cuando salga del colegio? –le pregunto el señor Cullen.

-Isabella recibirá una educación de acuerdo a las expectativas mágicas, primero llevara clases básicas para luego aumentar clases de su interés, después en el quinto año realizara lo que llamamos como TIMOs que son los _"Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria"_ , los resultados de estos decidirán qué tipo de carrera podrá optar para que luego en su séptimo año tome los _"Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas"_ o lo que denominamosEXTASIS. Con los cuales podrá inscribirse a la asociación que guste. Todos los estudios son para que se vaya acostumbrando a su vida en la comunidad mágica como un miembro más –le respondió orgullosa de los aspectos académicos del colegio.

-¿Bella estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? –le pregunto ahora mirando a su hija.

-Sí, papá iré no me pasara nada…. –le estaba respondiendo pero fue interrumpida por la profesora.

-Fantástico, ahora debes saber que al entrar en una institución de enseñanza mágica tus acciones serán controladas por el Ministerio de Magia y que desde el momento que seas capaz de controlar tus poderes no puedes utilizarlos hasta tu mayoría de edad que es a los diecisiete años el trece de septiembre de tu cumpleaños diecisiete será el día que seas mayor de edad y por tanto podrás usar magia fuera de nuestra institución. Por sobre todas las reglas de cualquier organización mágica, está el hecho que debes guardar las apariencias frente a los ojos de los muggles.

-Claro, profesora ¿Cuándo iremos a comprar los materiales? –pregunto entusiasta.

-Sí, sobre eso. Iremos a una calle mágica….El Callejón Diagon….se encuentra en Londres, por lo que viajaremos con polvos flu y….-estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpida por la señora Cullen.

-¿Londres? ¿Tendremos que ir hasta Londres? –Dijo la señora Cullen un tanto preocupada -¿No podría ser un lugar más cercano?

-Señora Cullen le prometo que regresare con Isabella temprano hoy, y no hay mejor lugar donde encontrar todo que el callejón Diagon….

-¿Traerme? ¿Mis padres no podrán venir? –pregunto triste Bella

-No, recuerda en la comunidad mágica los vampiros aún son considerados peligrosos, se que los quieres pero ya verás llegara un día en el que puedan venir con nosotros –le dijo tratándola de consolar.

-Yo….no sé si ellos no van…. –empezó a decir Bella pero fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Está bien cariño, nosotros te esperaremos. ¿Cuándo dijo temprano a qué hora se refiere?-pregunto el señor Cullen.

-Mire todavía es temprano las once de la mañana, la llevare a comer haya y nos tardaremos solo unas cuantas horas ¿le parece a las cinco cómo mucho? –pregunto mirándoles.

-Me parece bien.

-Pues vamos, les mostrare donde la esperaran para recogerla, yo no volveré porque tengo bastante trabajo en el colegio y necesitara ayuda con todos los paquetes que traerá.

Salieron del local y fueron caminando dos cuadras arriba, conde entraron a una vieja casa.

-Esta chimenea solo estará conectada cuando Isabella tenga que venir acá o ir al colegio, no es directo, ya que en el colegio no se puede aparecer bajo ninguna circunstancia y las chimeneas no están conectadas debido a la gran concentración de magia –explicaba mientras caminaba dentro de la casa–Isabella para que me entiendas ¿te acuerdas del viaje que hicimos para acercarte a tu casa? –le pregunto. Bella asintió y murmuro algo que sonó como " _no me gusto, me sentí rara"_ –pues esa es una desaparición, no lo haremos ahora por que el viaje es largo y no creo que puedas aguantar tanto la respiración, viajaremos por esto –dijo apuntando lo que parecía una chimenea muy antigua –mira estos son los polvos Flu –dijo mostrándoles una bolsita en la que había un montón de ceniza verde.

A continuación hecho un poco de polvo en la chimenea lo que causo automáticamente fuego verde.

-Solo tienes que colocarte en la chimenea y gritar donde quieres ir diciendo fuerte y claro donde te diriges e iras a la chimenea más cercana de ese lugar….eso es todo, para volver saldrás por esta misma chimenea ya que no hay mas chimeneas conectadas con el otro continente –termino de explicar viéndoles.

-Buenos, nos vemos –dijo Bella despidiéndose de sus padres –les llamare….

-Lo siento, querida pero debido a la influencia mágica los aparatos eléctricos no funcionan a nuestro alrededor –aclaro mirando la chimenea.

-Bueno entonces hasta las cinco –se corrigió dándole un abrazo a su padre y su madre.

-Nos vemos cariño –le dijo su madre.

-Compórtate y regresa a tiempo ¿sí? –le dijo su padre besando su frente.

-Isabella entra tu primero –le dijo la profesora –debo verificar que lo hagas bien antes de irnos –le dijo mientras Bella se asombraba de poder entrar en las llamas sin quemarse –bueno agarra un puñado de los polvos flu, los tiraras al suelo diciendo _"callejón Diagon"_ y dilo fuerte y claro para que no te desvíes. Ha y no separes los brazos del cuerpo para que no te choque con nadie.

-Bueno adiós –dijo con la mano, mientras con la otra agarraba un puñado de polvos flu, suspiro y dijo un poco más alto –callejón Diagon –en ese momento el fuego se alzó tanto que la cubrió por completo y cuando bajo Bella ya no estaba. Esto causo susto a los señores Cullen que se apresuraron a mirarla.

-No se preocupen, ira directo hasta el callejón, pronuncio las palabras correctamente no tomara ningún desvió- dijo mientras ella también ingresaba en la chimenea –a las cinco la tendrán aquí, fue un placer, gracias por cuidarla, espero volverles a ver –decía mientras elevaba la mano con los polvos –Adiós ¡callejón Diagon! –y con eso desapareció.

 **N.A.:** Como decía en el otro capítulo siento no respetar mis propias normas, pero a partir de enero tratare de actualizar un capitulo al mes y es que todo este semestre estuve casi sin tiempo por lo que espero tratar de mejorar en la administración de mi tiempo…como propósito de año nuevo tengo el poder actualizarles a tiempo jajaja.

Bueno volvemos a la misma modalidad tendrán hasta el 20 de enero para dejar los mensajes en cada historia y para actualizar a tiempo solo contara la primera historia que tenga más mensajes.

Les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.

CheryBlackPotter23


	5. Chapter 5: (Parte I) El callejón Diagon

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

Sé que tendrá varias escenas que se encuentran en ambos libros por favor paciencia que mi Bella hará una diferencia en ellos.

 **Resumen** : Bella perdió a sus padres desde que fue un bebé, pero fue criada por la familia Cullen (que eran vampiros) un día cuando estaba a casi tres meses de cumplir los 11 recibió una carta, en la cual la informaban que era aceptada en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Donde se encontrara con sus nuevos amigo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

 **5 (PARTE I)**

 **EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON**

Cuando Bella llego pensó que aparecería en un lugar donde todos estarían comprendo o vendiendo distintas cosas, pero al salir de la chimenea al ver que estaba en algo como un bar, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unos señores estaban en un rincón, tomando licor. Uno de ellos fumaba una larga pipa. Cuando dirigió la vista a la barra vio a un hombre pequeño que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. Cuando empezaba a pensar que había un error y que había hecho algo mal, la profesora salió detrás de ella por la chimenea.

-Bueno llegamos sin ninguna novedad –dijo limpiándose la ceniza que tenía en su ropa.

\- ¿Es este el callejón Diagon? ¿Aquí es donde compraremos todo? –pregunto un tanto incrédula.

-No, querida este lugar es _el caldero chorreante,_ por donde se accede al callejón, vamos –dijo andando a lo que parecía la puerta de atrás, pero su paso fue interrumpido por la voz del cantinero que atrajo su atención.

-Profesora McGonagall, que gusto verla ¿Gusta algo de tomar? –pregunto con una voz ronca.

-No Tom, voy al callejón Diagon –se negó –por cierto ¿Vino por aquí Hagrid? –pregunto mirándolo ya casi en la salida.

-No lo he visto toda la semana, si le veo ¿le digo que le busca?

-Ni lo mencione Tom, solo pregunto por un amigo.

Después de esto en silencio se dirigieron al pequeño patio en la parte de atrás donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.

-Isabella presta atención por si tienes que regresar sola –le dijo atrayendo su atención pues la profesora se encontraba de frente a los ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura –mira tienes que contar los ladrillos…tres arriba…dos horizontales, da un paso atrás tienes que dar tres golpes en ese ladrillo, con eso abrirás la puerta al callejón.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Unos segundos más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande para que pase un bus, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

-Bienvenida –dijo la profesora McGonagall –al callejón Diagon.

Entraron en el pasaje. Bella miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.

El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. "calderos – Todos los Tamaños –Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata – Automáticos –Plegables", decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

\- ¿Todavía tienes la carta Bella? –dijo la profesora porque parecía que Bella estaba en un trance queriendo mirar a todos lados.

Bella sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.

-Bien, te debiste fijar que hay una lista ¿no? Léela en voz alta –le ordeno mientras se dirigían a unas bancas.

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros

El _libro reglamento de hechizos_ (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk

 _Una historia de la magia,_ Bathilda Bagshot

 _Teoría mágica,_ Adalbert Waffing.

 _Guía de transformación para principiantes,_ Emeric Switch

 _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,_ Phyllida Spore.

 _Filtros y pociones mágicas,_ Arsenius Jigger.

 _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,_ Newt Scamander.

 _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,_ Quentin Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

 _1 juego de frascos de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza._

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PREMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMTE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

-Este…. –dijo un tanto tímida de pronto ahora que se había acordado algo -…profesora, creo, bueno no, me olvide pedir la tarjeta de crédito a mis padres –dijo avergonzada, maldiciéndose por ser tan olvidadiza.

-No te preocupes, aquí no usamos dinero normal. Nuestra primera parada –dijo poniéndose de pie -…es el banco mágico Gringotts –dijo apuntando hacia un edificio blanco y enorme que sobresalía de los otros - ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?

-Pero ¿no se supone que estoy muerta? –pregunto un tanto contrariada.

-Bueno ellos pasaron el nombre de su bóveda a la de Isabella, que tiene que tener –dijo sacado una lleve –esta llave para entrar, vamos.

Bella deseo tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iba calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo; las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una niña mirando la tienda dulce donde había dulces que jamás había visto.

Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: "el emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco". Varios niños miraban lo que era una escoba, no podía oír lo que decían, pero parecían fascinados, eso le recordó la lista, por lo que pregunto.

-Profesora, ¿a qué se refiere con eso "de que está prohibido llevar escobas"? le pregunto cuando estaban por llegar, la profesora se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para hablarle de frente.

-Aquí nuestro deporte favorito se juega encima de escobas que vuelan en una cancha aérea, los de primer año la mayoría no ha volado ni una sola vez en su vida debido a esto se les está prohibido tener una escoba mucho menos entrar a un equipo –le explico antes de darse vuelta y continuar caminando.

La idea de escobas voladoras le atrajo tanto y le creo tantas dudas que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar porque habían llegado a las puertas de su edificio blanco. Con letras grabadas encima de ellas.

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen los, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que, si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

-Este es el banco mágico, el lugar más seguro para la comunidad mágica –le dijo la profesora.

Cuando se encontraron adentro lo primero que vio fue unos hombrecitos con mirada afilada y pies muy largos.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunto Bella en un susurro.

-El banco está a cargo de gnomos, son muy astutos, jamás apuestes o hagas algún negocio con ellos, su ambición no tiene límite

Cuando llegaron a un mostrador uno de los gnomos los atendió que le basto ver la llave para asentir y pedirnos que le siguiéramos, a lo que parecía un túnel, cuando subieron a un carrito que caminaba en unos rieles tuvo la mala sensación de estarse subiendo a una montaña rusa. Su presentimiento no estuvo mal encaminado ya que fue así que se movió y Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no vomitar por el mareo. Llegaron a una enorme puerta donde el gnomo puso la llave y luego apoyo la mano para que la puerta se abriera.

Al entrar Bella no podía creer que todo lo que hubiera ahí fuera suyo. Había montones de pequeñas monedas, doradas, plateadas y de bronce; alrededor de las monedas estaban esparcidas varias cosas de oro, esmeralda y cuero.

-¿Ves las monedas? –le pregunto –esta es la moneda de nuestro mundo las de oro son galeones –le empezó a explicar –Diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts equivalen a un sickle, es más sencillo cuando te acostumbras –le dijo sonriendo al ver su expresión de confusión, saco una bolsita de terciopelo, donde metió un poco de monedas –esto será suficiente, sostenme la bolsa iré por algo que te alegrara tenerlo –agrego yendo así la parte de atrás donde se encontraban cosas de cuero –Tus padres metieron varias cosas valiosas que fueron pasando generación tras generación, pero también ellos aportaron algo –dijo sacando como un cuaderno de cuero –eso es todo, vamos saliendo que te mostrare esto afuera….

Cuando salieron Bella estaba muy impaciente para saber qué era lo que la profesora había sacado, el dinero para ella no era tan extraño, aunque al ver todo lo que le habían dejado que le dejo un sabor nostálgico, por esa razón le interesaba más lo que llevaba en sus manos la profesora que cualquier otra cosa.

-Será mejor que comamos primero algo –dijo la profesora dirigiéndose aún un local en la que en la entrada tenía unos vistosos paltos y calderos.

Cuando entraron Bella vio que este local tenía el mismo aspecto oscuro y lúgubre que el caldero chorreante, pero se sorprendió más ver salir al mismo Tom que habían visto abajo al llegar.

Pidieron sus almuerzos y mientras esperaban la profesora por fin puso lo que parecía un libro encima de la mesa.

-Pensé que te gustaría tener esto –dijo abriendo el libro –sé que no los conociste en persona, pero ellos eran tus padres….

Pero Bella ya no la escuchaba solamente veía a las personas que para su sorpresa la saludaban desde la foto que tenía en frente. La mujer con el pelo color rubio a la altura del mentón se parecía a Bella, el rostro, la nariz y la sonrisa eran idénticas a la de ella, incluso podría jurar que tenía el mismo rubor que ella había heredado, solo sus ojos que eran color celeste la diferenciaban de Bella. El hombre era de rasgos más masculinos, pero igual le miraba sonriente la tenía y el pelo color castaño casi chocolate, los mismo que Bella tenia.

Bella paso los dedos encima de la foto como si quisiera tocarlos. Con la mirada algo húmeda levanto la mirada y vio a la profesora que le devolvía la mirada de tristeza.

\- ¿Son ellos? –Pregunto, aunque no necesitaba una respuesta –se mueven ¿Por qué? –pregunto un tanto extrañada.

-Así son las fotos en nuestro mundo, Isabella –le respondió sonriendo –Sabes, ellos trabajaban en algo sumamente peligroso, de hecho, abrieron esa bóveda para ti siempre temiendo su destino y realizaron este álbum para que los conocieses, aunque sea de esta forma, siempre venían a aumentar alguna foto –le explicaba mientras pasaba las páginas –mira este es la última foto, la de tu primer cumpleaños, lo recuerdo…

En la foto se encontraba varias personas alrededor de una niña, sostenida por una mujer de pelo largo, algo más mayor que en la foto anterior, se encontraba con un Charlie también más mayor, no pudo distinguir a ninguna persona que le acompañaba a excepción de la profesora McGonagall que se encontraba también detrás de la bebé y sonreían abiertamente a todos.

-Sabes, tu madre me nombro tu madrina, y aunque ahora es totalmente innecesario quiero que veas en mi a una amiga y persona de confianza con la que puedas charlar todas tus inquietudes – le decía mirándole con anhelo.

-Sí, gracias…me alegra poder tener un recuerdo de ellos –dijo sonriéndole –y me gustaría que siga siendo mi madrina, aunque sea en secreto de todo el mundo mágico.

Terminaron de comer en un silencio tranquilo que no se rompió hasta que salieron del local.

-tendrías que comprarte primero el uniforme –dijo con tranquilidad la profesora señalando hacia "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones" –Isabella ¿te importaría entrar sola? Aún tengo que arreglar algunos envíos al colegio –bueno si le importaba aún estaba nerviosa por su primera visita, pero no pudo negarse, así que Bella entró sola en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose nerviosa.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

\- ¿Hogwarts, linda? –Dijo, en cuanto la vio – Tengo muchos aquí…

En el fondo estaban varias personas que se probaban trajes, una niña de rostro bronceada y cabello castaño estaba de pie sobre un banquito, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica nagra. Madame Malkin puso a Bella en otro banquito, le deslizo por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado. Bella mientras se encontraba pensando que estaba claro que Alice no tendría opinión en su vestimenta.

-Hola –dijo la niña algo entusiasmada - ¿También vas a Hogwarts?

-Si –respondió Bella

-Yo soy nueva, mis padres son muggles. Cuando se lo dijeron a mis padres, ya sabes que soy bruja, se sorprendieron muchísimo, ya compré los ingredientes para pociones y mi varita –dijo la niña. Tenía la voz mandona y Bella se fijó que tenía los dientes de adelante bastante largos –luego voy ir por mis libros me comprare unos cuantos más, ya que no crecí en este ambiente tendré que esforzarme más para tener un nivel adecuado al colegio.

\- ¿Tu familia son magos? –continuo la chica.

-No lo son –respondió Bella pensando "bueno eso es cierto"

-En serio, ¿Es tu primer año?

-Si –dijo Bella sintiéndose más tranquila de encontrar a alguien.

-Te explicaron lo que nos espera ahí parece que existe una especie de selección de equipos con los que cursaremos todos los años, estoy nerviosa no sé qué tipo de prueba nos tomaran para seleccionarnos.

-Mmmm –contesto también deseando poder decir algo interesante.

-Yo vine con mis padres, ellos fueron a cambiar más dinero mágico ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No vine con ella, me trajo la profesora McGonagall del colegio –ya sintiéndose un poco incomoda por la conversación.

\- ¿En serio? –Pareció sorprendida –eso es genial ¿Por qué te trajo ella?

Antes que Bella pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:

-Ya está listo lo tuyo, linda.

Y Bella, sin lamentar seguir con esa conversación, bajo del banquito. Agrego a sus cosas unas telas, que estaba segura que les encantarían a su madre y hermanas.

-Bien te veré en Hogwarts, supongo –dijo la niña.

Después de eso al salir Bella estuvo muy silenciosa, más de lo acostumbrado, por lo que la profesora tuvo que intervenir.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto la profesora McGonagall

-Bueno…es que…. –se detuvo para poder hablar

Le conto la conversación dentro de la tienda de Madame Malkin.

-…. ¿y si yo no estoy al nivel del colegio? O ¿no apruebo esa prueba que debo pasar? Decepcionare a todos no sabía siquiera que nos dividirían en grupos y también me da tristeza no poder compartir todo esto con mi familia.

-Querida –le dijo en un tono comprensivo –muchos estudiantes estarán en tu situación, el nivel de Hogwarts tu misma te lo planteas, además estoy segura que lo harás bien, la prueba no es algo de que debas preocuparte y la casa en la que entres será muy afortunada por tenerte. Aunque debo decirte que espero que entres a mi casa que es Gryffindor, pero todas tienen una historia de nobleza.

\- ¿Casa? –repitió Bella confundida.

-Los grupos divididos de los que hablaste se les conoce como casas –le respondió

-O bueno

Después de eso compraron los materiales, Bella se entretuvo mucho cuando fueron a comprar pergaminos, plumas y compro material de escritorio que estaba seguro le encantaría a su padre y a su hermano Jasper, sobre todo la tinta que cambiaba de color que había comprado. Pero donde más se entretuvieron fue cuando compraron los libros.

Bella que había leído una cantidad enorme de libros al entrar a una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, se sorprendió muchísimo ver tantos estantes llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había grandiosos libros forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. La profesora que no debió haber olvidado aún su conversación anterior porque aparte de los libros de la lista le puso en las manos uno que decía _"Historia de Hogwarts"_ diciéndole que si quería podía llevarse más libros como ese para saber más sobre el mundo mágico, lo cual Bella obedeció emocionada, se llevó: _"Diccionario Mágico",_ _"Los más importantes sucesos desde el siglo XIII a la actualidad"_ un libro escrito por varios autores, _"Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XXI", "Reglamentos y estatutos de uso debido de la magia"_ escrita por el ministerio de magia al igual que _"La pirámide del poder: Resumen de los más célebres Ministros de la historia"_ y para no llevar todo muy serio y para poder entretenerse un rato llevo un libro que le llamo la atención y le encantaría a Emmet _"_ _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo"_

Después fueron a comprar los calderos donde escogieron uno bonito y resistente junto con una balanza para medir sus ingredientes en pociones, los telescopios fueron una gran novedad para Bella ya que no sabía que hubiera tantos tipos. Luego fueron a la droguería donde nuevamente Bella observo fascinada todo mientras la profesora McGonagall compraba un surtido de ingredientes básicos. Bella veía los cuernos de unicornio con una etiqueta que decía veintiún galeones cada uno y ojos de distintas criaturas que había en ese lugar.

Fuera de la droguería, la profesora consulto nuevamente la lista.

-Solo falta la varita y…algo que tengo pensado en darte.

Bella como auto reflejo dijo:

-No me gustan los regalos –y se ruborizo, porque no había querido oírse así de brusca.

-Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré he estado pensado en comprarte un animal. Podría ser un gato [ **N.A.:** Por qué será ], pero me acorde de tu familia y no quiero que pierdas contacto con ellos. Pensé en una lechuza, las lechuzas entrenadas por lo general no les temen a los vampiros, son muy útiles y de buena compañía, vamos. ¿Por qué no entras a comprar tu varita mientras yo me ocupo de la lechuza? –dijo llevándola a una tienda estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se lía: "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a. C.". En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita –si terminas antes espérame en la puerta –le recomendó antes de irse hacia el "Emporio de las Lechuzas"

Cuando entro, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha. Bella se sentía algo extraña, como si hubiera entrado a una biblioteca muy estricta, miró los miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.

-Buenas tardes –dijo una voz amable, asiéndola saltar

Un anciano estaba ante ella; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como las lunas en la penumbra del local.

-Buenas tardes –dijo Bella con torpeza

-Mmmm –dijo observándola –una varita, supongo.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Bella, mirándola detalladamente. La chica vio que el hombre casi ni parpadeaba y aquellos ojos plateados le hacían sentir incomoda.

-Mmmm –repitió sin dejar de verla –es curioso –dijo en un susurro que claramente se escuchó.

-Perdón –dijo Bella –Pero ¿qué es curioso?

El señor Ollivander fijo nuevamente en Bella su pálida mirada.

-Recuerdo cada varita que vendo señorita. Y por supuesto también a sus dueños, cuando la vi entrar me recordó a alguien, pero eso es imposible –le explico sin quitar su mirada.

Bella se puso pálida por el comentario recordando a su madre.

-Mmmm –dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Bella –Bueno, ahora…déjame ver. –Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas - ¿Con qué mano coges la varita?

-Eh…bien, la derecha –respondió Bella.

-Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. –midió a Bella del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la media rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras media, dijo –Cada varita de Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, fénix o dragones iguales. Y por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otra bruja.

El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

-Esto ya está –dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo –Bien. Prueba ésta. Madera de sauce y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintiséis centímetros. Bonita y elástica. Cógela y agítala.

Bella cogió la varita y (sintiéndose rara) la agito a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

-Caoba y pelos de unicornio. Veinte centímetros. Flexible y bonita. Prueba….

Bella probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

-No, no…. Está. Haya y pluma de fénix, veinticinco centímetros y medio. Rígida. Vamos, inténtalo.

Bella lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

-Qué clienta tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto…sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, sauce negro, núcleo hibrido de pelo de esfinge, elfos y escamas de sirenas. Veintiocho centímetros, bonita y elástica.

Bella tocó la varita y sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levanto la avarita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes. El señor Ollivander vitoreo:

\- ¡oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien…. Pero sigue siendo curioso…Realmente curioso….

Puso la varita de Bella en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: "curioso…muy curioso". Mirándola furtivamente de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué sigue siendo curioso? –volvió a preguntar Bella.

-Como le dije señorita recuerdo cada una de mis ventas, y es curioso que estuviera destinada a esa varita, sabe esa varita es más única que ninguna de mis varitas. Le dije que fabricábamos las varitas por lo general con tres distintos núcleos, pero esa varita que lleva tiene la combinación de tres seres con los que es difícil congeniar, no cualquiera es aceptado por ese tipo de varita y resulta que es la última en su fabricación ya que las hacíamos solo para el uso de una familia, una familia que por desgracia murió sin dejar un descendiente. Ya estaba resignado a que esa varita no encontrase un dueño. Y es curioso, realmente curioso que esta varita te escogiera, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabella Cullen, señor –dijo tratando de olvidar el nudo en su estómago.

-Sí, veintiocho centímetros –continúo mirándola fijamente –Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge a la bruja, recuérdelo señorita Cullen… Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de usted….

Bella se estremeció. No estaba segura de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander la acompaño hasta la puerta de su tienda, al salir se encontró con la profesora McGonagall que le mostro algo que alejo todo pensamiento oscuro de su mente.

-Es una lechuza del sur de Albania, es ahí donde se encuentran gran cantidad de vampiros, por lo que están educados especialmente para convivir con ellos –le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, mostrándole una hermosa lechuza negra que en ese momento tenía la cabeza dentro de un ala y dormitaba en la gran jaula en la que estaba –así incluso cuando estés en casa podrás tenerla y cuando estés en el colegio podrás comunicarte con tu familia.

-Gracias –dijo Bella muy feliz viendo

Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Bella y la profesora McGonagall emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Debido a la diferencia de horario estaban todavía en hora, decidieron que solo iría Bella por la red flu y que la profesora McGonagall le mandaría todo mediante magia.

-Nos vemos el 1 de septiembre, Isabella –se despedía la profesora McGonagall –Toma tu billete para Hogwarts –dijo –ese día trata de llegar antes de la partida que es a las once de la mañana en la estación Kings Cross. Esta anotado en el billete, para el viaje de vuelta trata de viajar solo con un baúl y tu lechuza para que no pierdas nada en la red flu, aparece nuevamente aquí que no queda muy lejos de la estación, llegarías a lo mucho en treinta minutos.

-Está bien, gracias por todo profesora –dijo sonriéndole

-De nada ahora vete.

Cuando volvió hacia la otra chimenea Bella fue recibida con suspiros de alivio y se alegró de encontrar no solo a sus padres, sino que también se encontraban sus hermanos que corrieron a recibirla.

 **N.A.:** Bueno aquí lo tienen costo cumplir el cronograma que hice pero para mis cuatro lectoras les traigo su reyes magos con retraso y subo dos capítulos de la historia ganadora. Acontinuacion los agradecimientos:

 **VictoriaSutherland:** Gracias espero que también te gusten los posteriores.

 **phoenix1993:** Lo sientooo… pero la verdad que ya está muy gastado esto de Edward/Bella y si es una bella pareja y todo, pero quiero algo diferente…que tal una pareja de HP par Bella y si fuera así ¿cuál sería? Harry/Bella, Draco/Bella, Blaise/Bella, Theodore/Bella, Fred o George/Bella…no veo mucho de algunos…tal vez haga una votación aún tengo algo de tiempo antes de tener pareja definitiva.

 **M:** Gracias por tu comentario.

 **joooooosy:** Espero que estos dos también sea de tu agrado.


	6. Chapter 5: (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

Sé que tendrá varias escenas que se encuentran en ambos libros por favor paciencia que mi Bella hará una diferencia en ellos.

 **Resumen** : Bella perdió a sus padres desde que fue un bebé, pero fue criada por la familia Cullen (que eran vampiros) un día cuando estaba a casi tres meses de cumplir los 11 recibió una carta, en la cual la informaban que era aceptada en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Donde se encontrará con sus nuevos amigo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

 **5 (PARTE II)**

 **EL VIAJE DESDE EL ANDÉN NUEVE Y TRES CUARTOS**

El último par de meses Bella, se pasaron demasiado rápido según ella. Por un lado, tenía que leer todos los libros que había traído para no defraudar a nadie y por otro tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba con su familia.

Como Bella había predicho les encantaron las cosas que les trajo, Alice ya planeaba ropa para ella, Rosalie y la señora Cullen que estaban muy entusiasmadas. El señor Cullen, Jasper y Edward se enceraron estudiando las cosas que les había traído tanto que acabaron el tarro de tinta que cambiaba de color para el día siguiente, Bella tuvo que prometerles que les conseguiría más y que mediante lechuza se las mandaría en cuanto pudiera, para que dejaran en paz su material que ella tenía para el colegio. Emmet se la pasó riendo y cantando canciones relacionadas con los cuentos, bueno todos al leer por primera vez se rieron, pero Emmet lo llevo a otro extremo. Trataba de pasar la mayor parte del día que con ellos, pero cuando se enganchaba con alguna lectura la señora Cullen tenía que amenazarla con cerrar bajo llave sus libros si no bajaba a comer algo.

Bella la mayoría de las noches desde el atardecer se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza, que, para asombro de todos los habitantes de la casa, la lechuza no se asustaba ni escapaba al contacto de los vampiros es más se dejaba acariciar la cabeza con cada uno de ellos, por esa razón la nombro _"_ _Talk"_ debido a que sería él quien sería el medio por el que hablaran son sus padres y hermanos. Claro también trajo discusiones, su madre se enojó mucho cuando _Talk_ fue de caza y trajo unos cuantos ratones muertos.

El último día de agosto cuando ya había leído todo y terminado de empacar Bella pensó que tenía que pasar todo el tiempo que le quedaba con su familia. Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban todos tratando de pasar el tiempo. Bella sabía que ellos estaban tristes, aunque trataran de aparentar otra cosa, ya más de una ocasión les había pillado mirándola con tristeza, asique se dispuso a hacer ameno su último día un recuerdo feliz.

Su madre la recibió con una sonrisa como siempre. Bella se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el piano donde se encontraba Edward quien también le sonrió, se sentó y toco una canción que estaba segura su familia se acordaría, era la canción que Edward le ayudo a componer, su primera composición.

Cuando termino vio que toda su familia se había acercado, por eso con voz un tanto contenía dijo:

-Los voy extrañar muchísimo

-Y nosotros a ti querida –le respondió el señor Cullen abrazándola, luego toda la familia se les unió.

-Bueno, basta no tenemos por qué estar tristes, hija querida tu equipaje…. –decía la señora Cullen

-Está listo –completo Bella

Toda la tarde se la pasó junto con todos y todos secretamente desearon que ese día nunca acabara. Pero como cada día llego a su fin.

Habían quedado que todos le acompañarían hasta la chimenea y ahí se despedirían, nadie dijo nada durante el viaje el coche y al llegar ahí uno por uno se acercaron a Bella. Primero fue Emmet.

-Escríbenos ¿sí? Para eso tienes el pajarraco –le dijo Emmet con la voz ronca

-No le cause problemas a mamá Emmet –le respondió Bella causando que el sonriera

-Pero si yo soy muy inocente, no sé qué está bien y que está mal –dijo –eras tú la que me guiaba –agregó.

-Cuida de todos hermanos oso –se despidió abrazándolo

-Déjamelo a mí sabes que soy el más fuerte –dijo con orgullo –Trata de no meterte en muchos problemas, y cuida de tu torpeza –le sonrió más alegre

-Déjala yo también quiero abrazarla –le regaño Rosalie –Hasta luego querida, que tengas un buen viaje, esperaremos ansiosos tu primera carta –añadió abrazándola

-Sí, les escribiré tan a menudo que necesitare otra lechuza para mandarlas todas… -le dijo sonriendo.

-No desgastes al pobre Talk, será suficiente con que nos cuentes las novedades de vez en cuando –le previno la señora Cullen también abrazándola.

-Claro mamá, pero al ser nueva tendré muchísimas novedades –le dijo sonriendo

-No lo creo solo tienes que confirmarnos si todo lo que decían tus libritos, era cierto –le repuso Jasper también abrazándola –Ya nos contaste todos los secretos del castillo dónde vas.

-Estoy segura que podre encontrar más solo para escribirles –dijo Bella

-Hazle caso a tu madre y escríbenos solo de vez en cuando –le recomendó el señor Cullen.

-Sí, papá, pero oz echare de menos a todos –dijo Bella abrazando al señor Cullen.

-Nosotros también –dijeron en coro abrazándola todos. Pero alguien faltaba y era Edward que había estado muy callado desde que habían salido de casa.

-Edward ¿tú no me dirás nada? –le preguntó, pero al ver que no le respondía agrego –Lo prometiste, Edward.

Toda su familia se había tensado, porque sabían lo que pensaba Edward de todo esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? –le respondió en un susurro –Te vas, y harás tu vida. Crecerás tendrás tu propia familia y nosotros no seremos más que un recuerdo…es lo que todos piensan, y creen que es lo mejor, pero yo no puedo, soy egoísta ¿y qué? –dijo dándose vuelta para no verlos.

Bella se había quedado helada al escuchar esto, pero siempre su forma particular de ver las cosas salió a la superficie. Se acercó hasta quedar de frente a Edward para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sé que las cosas serán distintas a partir de ahora, pero recuerda todo esto es el resultado de nuestras decisiones puede que en algún momento forme mi familia, algo que ahora me resulta algo muy pero muy lejano, pero si llegara el día pues ustedes serian parte de ella también –dijo Bella -por sobre todas las cosas ustedes siempre serán muy importantes para mí -concluyo

-Soy un egoísta te lo dije –le sonrió Edward –al menos me daré el gusto de espantarte pretendientes no deseados

Después de esa conversación se abrazaron, no hubo tiempo para más despedías porque se hacía tarde para Bella que si no se apuraba perdería el tren. Nuevamente uso la chimenea, asombrando a sus hermanos. Cuando llego al Caldero Chorreante, vio que estaba casi vacío a excepción del cantinero que conversaba con un sujeto son sombrero de copa. Saludo con un "leve buenos días" antes de salir por la puerta de enfrente hacia las calles de Londres. Después de veinte minutos en un bus, en el cual todos la observaban por su extraño equipaje, Bella se alegró de haber llegado a la estación King Cross, donde por fin se animó a ver el billete de tren que la había dado la profesora McGonagall, se sorprendió mucho cuando leyó el billete:

 _Expreso de Hogwarts_

 _Anden: 9 ¾_

 _Salida: 11.00_

No sabía que en Londres hubiera andenes con números de andenes así, después de entrar en la estación busco dando vueltas, pero no encontró el andén, solo estaban los andenes 9 y 10. Bella sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de _Talk_. Tendría que preguntar a alguien. Justo cuando estaba por consultar a un oficial reconoció una melena castaña de una niña, y se dio cuenta que era la niña con la que había hablado en la tienda de Madame Malkin, se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Se dio cuenta que ella estaba acompañada por tres adultos, uno que parecía que los guiaba y según parecía los otros dos eran los padres de la niña, que lo seguían con cautela.

Con el corazón palpitante, Bella empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

-Ahora, esta es la entrada al andén… -explico el hombrecito que estaba adelante –solo tienen…. –pero se detuvo al observarla detrás y la miro con el ceño fruncido mirando también su equipaje. Su abrupto silencio hizo que la niña y sus padres también se dieran vuelta para verla.

-Este…bue…buenos días ¿Discúlpeme el interrumpirlo? –Dijo algo avergonzada –Pero no sé cómo….

\- ¿Es su primer año? –la interrumpió ignorándola completamente - ¿Cuál es su nombre? Debería estar acompañada de sus padres o por un funcionario del ministerio si estos no son magos.

Bella se sentía muy tímida ante la mirada intimidatoria del sujeto, pero cuando está apunto de responder, la niña le interrumpió.

\- ¡Hey! Yo le conozco –grito más fuerte de lo necesario causando que varias personas voltearan a verlos –Estaba en la tienda de túnicas ¿Estás sola de nuevo? ¿La profesora no pudo acompañarte esta vez? –pregunto sin mala intención, pero curiosa

-Sí, solo me dijo que tenía que dirigirme al ande 9 ¾, pero no sé cómo….

-Bien, bien, bien. Como sea debemos apurarnos, primero usted –señalo a Bella –diríjase hacia la barrera que está entre los andenes nueve y diez.

Bella no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo dirigió su carrito hacia el lugar indicado.

-No se detenga y no hay nada que temer no se chocara –le dijo –dese prisa que también nosotros debemos pasar –la apresuro

Empujo el carrito con más fuerza y se dirigió hacia la barrera que parecía muy sólida.

Comenzó a andar. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí…. Cerró los ojos, preparada para el choque….

Pero no llegó. Y su carrito siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos, quedándose asombrada.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h". Bella miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras "Andén 9 ¾ "

Lo había logrado.

El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que los gatos de todos los colores y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del suido de las charlas y el movimiento de los baúles.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar. Justo cuando Bella se disponía a buscar un vagón, a su lado aprecio la misma niña de hace un momento.

-Esto es impresionante –dijo mirando todo al igual que Bella hace un momento –Hola, no me presente soy Hermione Granger –dijo tendiéndole la mano –sé que algunas veces hablo demasiado como en la tienda, pero es que estoy muy emocionada.

-Sí, me pasa lo mismo, pero, al contrario –dijo sonriéndole –soy Isabela Cullen, pero dime Bella –agrego agarrándole la mano –Iré a buscar un vagón ¿vienes?

-Si mis padres se despidieron afuera no quisieron pasar por la pared, dijeron que por ahora ya tenían suficiente que asimilar. ¿Tus padres tampoco quisieron venir a dejarte?

-No, este bueno son un poco distintos –dijo Bella nerviosa –no son mis padres biológicos, asique no se esperaban esto.

\- ¡Oh! –Dijo un tanto apenada Hermione –Lo siento, no quise….

-No te preocupes, los quiero como si lo fueran, pero no pudieron venir…Soy de América y estaban un tanto triste porque me viniera a estudiar tan lejos…

\- ¿Eres de América? Pero leí que los estudiantes de Hogwarts eran todos del continente europeo –se apresuró a decir rápidamente

-De hecho, nací aquí, por lo que no es mucha la diferencia –le dijo un tanto triste –he… ¿leíste muchos libros? –le pregunto retomando el camino hacia los vagones

-Leí _Historia de Hogwarts_ por eso sé que no habido estudiantes de otros continentes….

-Yo también lo leí –dijo emocionada, de poder encontrar una persona con quien intercambiar ideas – ¿no te pareció interesante como se fundó? No sé a qué casa pertenecer Gryffindor parece la opción más aceptable…

-Pero Ravenclaw tiene una lista muy larga de hechiceros de renombre…. –le rebatió entrando en el tren arrastrando su equipaje.

-Sí, pero todas las casas tienen magos importantes que salieron de ellas, incluido Hufflepuff que, aunque no tiene hechiceros de renombre en lo académico, hay algunos que fueron reconocidos por sus ideas innovadoras en otros campos…. ¿Qué te parece aquí? –pregunto entrando a un vagón vacío

-Está bien. ¿Y qué te parece Slytherin? ¿También te planteaste entrar en esa casa? No sé si yo sería muy bien recibida con eso que no soy hija de magos.

-Bueno, no me lo he planteado, pero creo que yo tampoco encajaría. Según he leído en otros libros, la mayoría de los magos oscuros salió de esa casa –dijo con un nudo en el estómago.

Al principio se había negado caer en la tentación de investigar sobre lo que había pasado, pero después de mucho pensarlo reviso varios datos y descubrió el nombre del mago que había atormentado en esa época a toda Europa "Voldemort"- el que no debe ser nombrado; y se había sorprendido que en sus inicios había sido estudiante de Hogwarts. También había averiguado que todos sus seguidores también habían estudiado en el mismo colegio, aun no sabía quiénes eran los culpables de la muerte de sus padres, pero era una meta que se había impuesto al ir a ese colegio. Se había sorprendido mucho que un bebé fuese el único sobreviviente de un enfrentamiento con Voldemort y que él fuera la causa de que este mago tan poderoso desapareciera.

-Sí, tienes razón –le concedió Hermione –Pero donde sea que me manden, quisiera estar contigo o al menos alguien con quien pueda charlar así.

-Eso sería fabuloso, mi familia es linda pero no pude hablar de estos temas con ellos. No lo entienden. Cuando les plante mis dudas sobre Slytherin, solo dijeron: "cariño donde sea que estés, no te convierte en una persona mala". Eso lo sé, pero te imaginas vivir siete años con gente que se cree lo mejor…

Ambas se rieron mientras acomodaban su equipaje, continuaron hablando hasta que escucharon la puerta del vagón abrirse. Al darse vuelta vieron a un muchacho bajito y rechoncho, con la cara sudorosa.

-Lo siento, el tren está lleno ¿podría compartir el vagón con ustedes? –Dijo metiendo con una mano su baúl, en la otra mano las chicas vieron que traía un sapo –soy Neville Longbottom, primer año.

Al verlo Bella sintió como si ya lo conociese, y un sentimiento de cariño se extendió en su pecho.

-Claro, Neville. Siéntate frente a nosotras, soy Bella Cullen, también de primero –dijo extendiendo la mano –y ella es….

-Hermione Granger, dame tu baúl para que lo coloquemos en la porta equipaje –dijo también sonriente. Justo en ese momento el tren se puso en marcha, lo cual dejo muy sorprendidas a las muchachas que habían llegado temprano y no se habían dado cuenta que el tiempo ya había pasado.

-Gracias, casi pierdo el tren –dijo y al ver la cara de confusión de las chicas, añadió –soy muy despistado y olvidadizo. Tuvimos que regresar varias veces a casa por cosas que había olvidado, mi abuela casi me mata…. –decía muy avergonzado.

-Yo soy demasiado torpe, en casa siempre tenía que ir al hospital siquiera una vez por semana, los doctores ya me conocían –dijo Bello queriendo no darle importancia al comentario que hizo el chico.

-Pues yo no tengo noción, para dejar todo en el lugar que corresponde, desordeno todo y sin darme cuenta. Mis padres me recomendaron que no haga mi nido de papeles en el dormitorio del colegio –añadió Hermione siguiéndole el juego a Bella –Pero lo mío es genético, mamá…. –pero se cayó recordando que Bella no conocía a sus padres biológicos –Lo siento, no qui….

-No pasa nada, ya te dije que quiero a la familia Cullen como si fueran….

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el chico

-Es que Hermione se siente mal porque no quiso comentar sobre lazos sanguíneos –al ver que el niño aún no entendía agrego –soy adoptada, es decir huérfana de padres biológicos. Pero no hay problema, no me siento mal….

-Yo también no tengo padres –dijo de pronto el niño triste –este…quieren ver a mi sapo –agrego claramente tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Entonces ¿tú vienes de una familia mágica? –Le pregunto Hermione a Neville, un poco insegura –bueno es que ni Bella, ni yo sabemos mucho, nos enteramos de todo esto hace como mucho unos tres meses.

Bella también estaba más interesante a Neville que a su rana y presto atención.

-Sí, todos en mi familia son magos. Creo que uno de mis tíos es banquero, pero mi abuela jamás lo menciona….

-Entonces ya debes saber mucho sobre magia, yo leí algunos libros, pero jamás he practicado alguno, solo se la teoría –dijo rápidamente Hermione

-Bueno, no soy lo que se podría decir muy dotado –dijo Neville avergonzado –creo que, mi abuela se había resignado a pensar que era un muggle, pero mi tío abuelo que no se resignaba me hacía pruebas para sacar mi poder y en una de esas ocasiones ocurrió –explico

\- ¿en serio? –dijo Bella muy interesada –pero aun así debes saber mucho, porque criaste en este mundo. Hermione y yo solo sabemos cosas que leímos en los libros –le dijo animándolo – ¿a qué casa tienes planeado ir?

-Bueno, toda mi familia espera que siga la tradición familiar y quede en Gryffindor. Pero no sé si tengo lo necesario, me conformo con no ir a Slytherin.

-Ves Bella no somos las únicas que desearían no estar en esa casa –dijo alegremente Hermione –no te preocupes estoy segura que consiguieras entrar a Gryffindor.

-Sí, bueno. Como dije mi familia tiene altas expectativas, soy hijo único y mis padres fueron los mejores de su generación. Mi madre sanadora y mi padre auror, la elite en los cargos de magia.

Bella al igual que Hermione sabían a qué se referían los términos que estaba usando debido a la cantidad de libros que había leído, pero para hacer sentir más cómodo a Neville preguntaron en coro:

\- ¿Qué hacen un sanador y un auror? –riéndose por decirlo en coro.

-Bueno –dijo sintiéndose con más confianza por saber algo que ellas no sabían –un sanador es el que se encarga de los enfermos que contraen una enfermedad mágica o sufren un accidente con alguna maldición y un Auror es el que se encarga de buscar y atrapar a magos o brujas que realizan actos ilegales con la magia. Mi padre era el mejor –termino orgulloso.

-Ves, solo tienes que esforzarte, al igual que nosotras para encajar en la escuela.

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por un camino llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato en silencio, pero uno cómodo.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les pregunto:

-Señoritas y joven ¿Quieren algo del carrito?

Hermione dijo que sus padres eran dentistas y que le prohibieron los dulces, Neville murmuro algo de que había llevado bocadillos. Bella que no había comido mucho en el desayuno por los nervios salió al pasillo.

Bella que jamás había tenido un gusto en particular por las cosas dulces se sorprendió mucho al ver tal cantidad de cosas extrañas.

Pero aun así solo compro lo necesario, para ella y para invitar a sus compañeros, allí fue la primera vez que vio a un chico delgado y casi de su tamaño. Tenía el rostro delgado, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas, pegadas con cinta adhesiva. El muchacho en cuestión compro gran cantidad de todo, mucho si era para él solo.

Cuando volvió al vagón y les mostro lo que había traído sus dos compañeros se olvidaron de sus motivos y comenzaron a comer. Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventana se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpendantes y colinas de color verde oscuro. Estaban tan cómodos que Neville se distrajo y su rana escapo saliéndose por la puerta que Bella se había olvidado cerrar bien.

\- Neville, lo siento es mi culpa. Debí cerrar mejor la puerta –se excusó Bella –Ven te ayudare a buscarlo –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Yo también les ayudo –dijo Hermione poniéndose también de pie –así será más fácil encontrarlo, estamos casi al final tu Neville dirígete hacia ahí, Bella y yo iremos hacia adelante.

Se pasaron los siguientes cuarenta minutos buscando a _Trevor_ , la rana de Neville que se encontraba muy afligido. Acordaron cambiarse antes de hacer una segunda vuelta por el tren. Esta vez Hermione fue hacia la parte de atrás, mientras Bella y Neville se repartieron los compartimentos de adelante.

Cuando Bella termino de buscar los compartimentos que le tocaron, se dirigió al suyo. Se encontraba enfadada por la discusión que había tenido con un chico rubio prepotente, acompañado de sus gorilas que estaban a su lado como guarda espaldas. Como no encontró a nadie fue hacia los compartimentos finales, para encontrarse con Hermione. La encontró fácilmente porque su voz salía de uno de los compartimentos.

-…..tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las  
Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX._

Decía Hermione cuando Bella se le unió. Mirando al muchacho moreno que había visto antes junto con un pelirrojo, delgado y alto con pecas sobre la nariz. El primero parecía muy confundido.

-Bella, mira este es Harry Potter, seguro que tú también leíste sobre el –dijo Hermione entusiasta señalando al chico moreno.

Bella, si había leído sobre él en varios libros, pero se limitó a asentir, conocía por experiencia propia el rubor de la vergüenza y la incomodidad de atraer la atención, que podía leer en el rostro del muchacho. Asique decidió ayudar al muchacho.

-Neville, todavía no encontró a Trevor será mejor que vayamos con el –dijo calmadamente.

Hermione se sobresaltó como si lo hubiera recodado recién y salió del compartimento encontrándose con Neville que venía por el pasillo se juntó con el dándose la vuelta para marchándose a su vagón.

-Lo siento, mi amiga está muy entusiasmada. Es un placer conocerte a ti y a….

-Ron Weasley –murmuró el pelirrojo

-Sí, soy Isabella Cullen, pero como escucharon todos me dicen Bella, nos vemos…. –dijo dándose vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo girándose nuevamente-…Este…sería mejor que se cambiaran, pronto llegaremos…y Ron…tienes una mancha en la nariz –dijo rápidamente antes de salirse y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando se reunió con sus compañeros en el vagón, encontró a Hermione consolando a Neville y Bella se reunió en la misma labor. Estaban ya más tranquilos cuando escucharon un grito en el pasillo. Bella y Hermione asomaron su cabeza para ver a tres chicos en la puerta del compartimiento de los compartimentos de atrás, justo en el compartimento de Harry Potter.

Bella reconoció al muchacho rubio y antipático con el que había discutido, seguido con sus dos gorilas. Neville murmuro algo de cerrar las puertas, pero tanto Hermione como Bella salieron para ir ahí. Debieron escucharlas, porque los tres muchachos se marcharon hacia la parte de adelante del tren.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Hermione, al llegar al compartimiento y ver que los muchachos se encontraban bien, pero que el pelirrojo alzaba lo que era una rata del suelo.

-Creo que se ha desmayado –dijo Ron a Harry –No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir. ¿Conocías ya a Malfoy? –pregunto ignorando a las chicas.

Harry le explico sobre un encuentro que había tenido con el muchacho rubio en el callejón Diagon.

-Oí hablar sobre su familia –dijo Ron en tono lúgubre –son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro. –Después tuvo que dejar de ignorar a las chicas, porque se volvió hacia ellas - ¿Podemos ayudarles en algo?

-Mejor que se apresuren y se cambien de ropa. Nos informaron que ya casi estamos llegando. No se estarían peleando, ¿verdad? –Por su tono Bella supo que Hermione estaba enojada - ¡Se van a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!

- _Scabbers_ se estuvo peleando, no nosotros –dijo Ron mirándola con rostro severo, refiriéndose a su rata – ¿Les importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?

-Muy bien… A propósito, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz? –le dijo Hermione con tono despectivo.

Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Bella les lanzo una mirada apenada antes de salir y cerrar el compartimiento.

Bella quiso decirle a Hermione algo respecto a su carácter, pero se contuvo porque sintieron el tren aminorar la marcha. Las dos chicas se apresuraron a llegar a su compartimiento donde se encontraba Neville aun buscando a _Trevor_ debajo de los asientos. Acababan de cerrar la puerta cuando una voz retumbó en el tren.

-Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor los de primero dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

Bella, al igual que Hermione, Neville o cualquier alumno de primero, sintió en el estómago se le retorcía de los nervios. Se reunieron al resto de los alumnos que estaban en los pasillos.

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Bella se estremeció bajo el frio aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

\- ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! –grito con una voz gruesa, un hombre gigantesco que tenía un rostro prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero se veía que tenía unos ojos negros. Se notaba que estaba feliz.

Todos los de primer año se reunieron alrededor de aquel extraño hombre que seguía gritando:

\- ¿Hay más de primer año? –Luego al vernos nos recomendó –Miren bien donde pisan. ¡Los de primer año síganme!

Bella se sonrojo pensando que si se caía acabaría como siempre en un hospital, así que tuvo mucho cuidado.

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a ese hombre, por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que muchos estudiantes pensaron que debía haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, aún sollozaba de vez en cuando por perder a su sapo.

-En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts –exclamó el hombre por encima del hombro –justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡oooooh! de todos.

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

\- ¡No más de cuatro por bote! –gritó el hombre, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Neville se apresuró a subir en un bote donde se encontraban Harry y Ron. Hermione y Bella se miraron antes de subirse a otro bote junto con otras dos muchachas.

\- ¿Todos han subido? –Continuó el hombre, que tenía un bote para el solo - ¡Vamos! ¡ADELANTE!"

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

\- ¡Bajen sus cabezas! –se escuchó una voz en lo alto. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

\- ¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es esté tu sapo? –escucharon Bella y Hermione por encima de las conversaciones.

- _¡Trevor!_ –gritó Neville, sonaba muy contento. Por lo que tanto Hermione como Bella suspiraron de alivio. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de su guía, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

\- ¿Están todos aquí? Tú, ¿Todavía tienes tu sapo? –pregunto el hombre que los había guiado, antes de levantar su gigantesco puño y llamar tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

 **N.A.:** Bueno como prometí aquí se encuentran los capítulos que prometí gracias a las personas que apoyaron esta historia, nos vemos el siguiente mes creo que continuare esta historia hasta el final si las demás no tienen visitas teniendo en cuenta que va con la cronología de HP va para largo, no se preocupen tengo escrito por lo menos los cuatro primeros libros, espero sus comentarios.

Sé que este capítulo hago evidencia de que pareja quiero para Bella pero como dije en el anterior capitulo aún tengo margen para cambiar esto…sacare un rol de votación en la siguiente actualización el próximo mes agradecería posibles sugerencias

CheryBlackPotter23


	7. Chapter 6: El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

Sé que tendrá varias escenas que se encuentran en ambos libros por favor paciencia que mi Bella hará una diferencia en ellos.

 **Resumen** : Bella perdió a sus padres desde que fue un bebé, pero fue criada por la familia Cullen (que eran vampiros) un día cuando estaba a casi tres meses de cumplir los 11 recibió una carta, en la cual la informaban que era aceptada en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Donde se encontrará con sus nuevos amigo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

 **6**

 **EL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR**

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Y para sorpresa de Bella la profesora McGonagall salió de ella, aunque jamás le había visto así. Se veía más alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, el primer pensamiento de todos los estudiantes incluida Bella fue: que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas. Y Bella no tuvo necesidad de sentir el pequeño golpe de Hermione para saber que ella también la había reconocido.

\- Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall –dijo el hombre que los había traído.

\- Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era enorme. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalando en el suelo de piedra. Sé podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –dijo la profesora McGonagall –El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts.

\- Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa."

\- Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque".

\- La Ceremonia de Selección tendrán lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible"

Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Pero dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Bella. Con nerviosismo todos estuvieron arreglando su aspecto.

\- Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia –dijo la profesora McGonagall –Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Pero era obvio que nadie le hizo caso.

\- ¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? –pregunto Harry a Ron.

\- Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.

\- Yo también lo creo –dijo Bella que no pudo dejar de escuchar su conversación.

\- ¡Es cierto! –Grito emocionada Hermione – ¡Tú conoces a la profesora McGonagall desde antes! ¿Sabes algo respecto a la prueba? –pregunto muy alto causando que varios chicos y chicas miraran a Bella que se sonrojo al ser el centro de atención.

\- No…no sé nada –dijo nerviosa –solo sé que la profesora me dijo que no debía preocuparme por esa prueba…. –cuando ya los demás dejaron de prestarle atención, agrego algo que solo loa más cercanos lograron escucharle -…Me gustaría que me pusieran en Gryffindor, la profesora es jefa de esa casa.

Después de mucho tiempo o eso les parecieron a todos los alumnos, en las que algunos recitaban conjuros que sabían de memoria como Hermione, otros estaban tensos como Ron u otros como Harry y Bella trataban de ignorarlos porque los ponían más nerviosos. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y los llevarían a la prueba que muchos veían como un juicio.

Entonces sucedió algo que les hizo dar un salto en el aire… Muchos de los que estaban atrás gritaron, pero se callaron al verlo.

Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo. El que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño, decía:

\- Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad…

\- Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad… ¿Y qué están haciendo todos aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año.

Nadie respondió.

\- ¡Alumnos nuevos! –Dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos –Están esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

\- ¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff! –continuó el Fraile –Mi antigua casa, ya saben.

\- En marcha –dijo una voz aguda –La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Uno a uno, los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

\- Ahora formen una hilera –dijo la profesora a los de primer año –y síganme.

Todos siguieron las órdenes y si colocaron en fila siguiendo las instrucciones, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Nadie nunca había imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las masas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detenerse y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, algunos estudiantes levantaron la vista o conversaron entre ellos. Bella comentaba con Hermione sobre los hechizos realizados para que el techo pareciera como el cielo de afuera, de terciopelo negro salpicado de estrellas.

Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Abajo la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raido y muy sucio.

Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry algo reflexiblemente, eso era típico de….

\- ¿Será que tenemos que hacer algo con el sombrero? –se escuchó un susurro bajo, cuando Harry miro quien lo había dicho sus ojos dieron con los de Bella, que desconectaron sus miradas al darse cuenta de que todos en el comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

( **N.A.:** se la pueden saltar es la misma del libro)

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

 _Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

 _Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes._

 _Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos._

 _No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

 _Así que pruébame y te diré donde debes estar._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes._

 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, donde son justos y leales._

 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

 _O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines._

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

 _¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

 _Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

 _Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Esté se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó regido otra vez.

\- ¡Entonces solo hay que probarse un sombrero! –Susurró Ron a Harry –Voy a matar a Fred.

Por el lado izquierdo Harry escucho un claramente un "se los dije" que estaba seguro que venía de Bella.

\- Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen –dijo -¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! –gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. El Fraile le daba la bienvenida, saludándola con alegría.

\- ¡Bonnes, Susan!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! –gritó otra vez sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

\- ¡Boot, Terry!

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaw se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunían con ellos.

Brockleehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas.

Bulstrde, Millicent fué a Slytherin. Tal vez era la imaginación de Bella, Hermione y Harry, después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.

Era claro que todos estaban más tranquilos al saber que solo tenían que ponerse un sombrero, aunque hacerlo delante de todos no sería agradable menos para personas inseguras y tímidas. Como Neville, Bella o Harry, que su mayor temor era ¿Y si no los escogían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaban sentados con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?

\- ¡Cullen, Isabella!

Bella tembló al escuchar su nombre y camino mecánicamente hacia el taburete y no vio ni siquiera la sonrisa que le dedico la profesora McGonagall antes de colocarle el sombrero.

El sombrero que como era de esperarse fue demasiado grande y le tapaba los ojos llegándole hasta la nariz, cuando sus ojos miraban el oscuro interior del sombrero escucho una voz.

\- Mmmm, vaya un elemento difícil –dijo esa vocecita –Tienes gran inteligencia y una mente abierta. Llena de valentía y coraje para proteger a los tuyos. Mucho talento, y perspicacia para salirte con la tuya. Y veo también que no le temes al trabajo. ¿Dónde debo ponerte?

Bella que temía que le pusieran en Slytherin se agarró firmemente del taburete, antes de pensar: "En Gryffindor, ponme en Gryffindor"

\- Gryffindor ¿eh? –Repitió la vocecita –todo está en tu cabeza, podrías encajar en cualquier casa. Slytherin también te impulsaría al reconocimiento y aceptación que tú buscas. ¿Estas segura verdad?, Bueno, es tu decisión ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Bella al escuchar esto aliviada y un poco mareada se fue a sentar junto a Lavender, aún sin darse cuenta de todas las personas que le daban la bienvenida. Estaba tan aliviada y desentendida de todo que no escucho cuando el siguiente chico fue mandado a Hufflepuff ni al siguiente que resulto ser otro integrante de la casa de Gryffindor, solo regreso de su trance cuando escucho el nombre de su amiga.

\- ¡Granger, Hermione!

Hermione también se encontraba nerviosa, porque temía encontrase en una casa que no encajara, en el colegio muggle siempre había sido el bicho raro que leía libros y no quería eso aquí, su amiga Bella le había hecho sentir bien, ella también disfrutaba de la lectura y si estaban en casas diferentes tal vez no compartirían mucho tiempo. Respirando profundo lo último que vio antes de que le colocaran el sombrero fue a Bella que levantaba los dos pulgares y le sonreía.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –grito al instante el sombrero, pues sabía que ella pertenecía ahí.

Hermione fue corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor a abrazar a Bella, que juntas gritaron "somos de Gryffindor, somos de Gryffindor". Fue ahí donde por fin Bella presto atención a los que le saludaban y resulto que entre todos ellos se encontraban tres hermanos de Ron.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardo mucho más de lo que tardo con Bella que según todos hasta ahora era la que más había tardado (esto la hizo ruborizar). Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!, Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto, y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag. Regreso a la mesa de Gryffindor para recibir el afectuoso recibimiento de su casa y las felicitaciones de Bella y Hermione con un "te lo dijimos".

El chico rubio, que tenía el nombre de Draco Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato, antes de que el sombrero estos tres segundos en su cabeza grito: ¡ _SLYTHERIN_!

Él se bajó orgulloso a reunirse con sus gorilas ya sentados en la misma casa Crabbe y Goyle.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Moon…. Not….Parkinson…después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil… más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne… y ya cuando en la mesas algunos estaban un poco distraídos.

\- ¡Potter, Harry!

Su nombre sí que causo revuelo, Bella y hasta Hermione se sintieron mal por la atención que levantaba solo por ser el niño que vivió.

\- ¿Ha dicho Potter?

\- ¿Ese Potter?

Eran solo unas preguntas que lanzaban sus compañeros.

Y lo último que vio Harry, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien. Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero, donde espero.

\- Mmmm –dijo la vocecita en su oreja –Difícil. Otra mente Difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, si, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante… Entonces, ¿Dónde te pondré?

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: "En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no"

\- En Slytherin no ¿eh? –Dijo la vocecita -¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tú cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry hoyo al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubieran elegido y no lo hubieran puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. No hasta que Bella le abrazo y le dijo:

\- Qué bueno que elegiste venir aquí y no a Slytherin –susurro en el oído de Harry, causando que este le mirara, preguntándose si sabía que él había pedido no ir a Slytherin pero no pudo preguntarle porque la selección continuó, haciendo callar a los gemelos Weasley que hasta ese momento gritaba: " ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!".

Todos los nuevos alumnos veían desde la mesa su casa la Mesa Alta. En la punta, donde se encontraba Hagrid (el hombre que los había guiado en los botes), que miraba la mesa de Gryffindor contento levantando los pulgares. Unos pocos reconocían a el director Dumbledore, como Neville y Ron que se había criado en este mundo y fácilmente lo reconocía de los reportajes del periódico o como Harry que lo conoció en el Tren por medio de un Cromo coleccionable. Pero Hermione y Bella también lo conocían por que en los libros que habían leído lo habían denominado como el mago más poderoso de la época.

Ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le toco Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry se veía igual de nervioso. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Se vio que todos incluidos sus hermanos estaban aliviados, y muy contentos porque recibieron muy calurosamente a su hermano menor.

Por último, Zabini, Blaise fue seleccionado para Slytherin. Después de eso la profesora McGonagall enrollo el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Harry y Ron estaban sentados justo en frente de Hermione y Bella, cuando se miraron Hermione y Ron se lanzaron una mirada desafiante, mientras que Harry y Bella no pudieron apartar su mirada, claro luego algo ruborizados bajaron rápidamente su mirada al plato dorado que se encontraba frente a ellos, recordando cuan hambrientos estaban.

Todos nuevamente levantaron su mirada mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores donde el director Dumbledore se había puesto de pie, con una gran sonrisa y brazos extendidos dijo:

\- ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Todos los de primer año se quedaron en silencio no sabiendo si debía reír o aplaudir. La mayoría al ver al resto de los alumnos opto por lo segundo y Harry hizo la pregunta que les pasaba a todos ellos.

\- Esta…un poco loco ¿no? –pregunto inseguro a uno de los hermanos Weasley

\- ¿Loco? –Dijo con frivolidad de un político -! Es un genio ¡El mejor del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí ¿Papas, Harry?

Bella se sorprendió por esa respuesta, pensó que tal vez le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, así que volvió a su conversación con Hermione sobre el interés que tenía en algunas clases de ese año. Todos los de primero se sorprendieron cuando los platos que tenían adelante se llenaron con todo tipo de comida.

Bella y Hermione no prestaron mucho la atención a las conversaciones, porque se encontraban más concentradas en disfrutar un poco de toda la comida, y casi se atoraron con la comida cuando escucharon el grito de Ron.

\- ¡Yo sé quién es usted! –Escucharon –Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapita…! –pero se detuvo por la fuerte tos de Hermione y Bella soltaron al atorarse. Cuando se detuvieron Bella los miro y dijo:

\- Su nombre es Sir Nicholas es el fantasma de la nuestra casa –con voz ronca y mirando ceñudamente a Ron.

\- Gracias, Señorita….

\- Cullen –se apresuró a completarle –Leí en un libro sobre usted.

\- Sí, pero mi nombre completo es Sir Nicholas Mimsy…. –comenzó nuevamente a decir con severidad, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Seamus Finnigan, el del pelo color arena.

\- ¿Por qué casi decapitado?"

Bella y Hermione abrieron sus bocas juntas para contestar, pero Sir Nicholas que pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como había planeado se les adelanto.

\- Por esto –dijo enfadado. Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Toda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien.

Todos mostraron su cara de asombro, a excepción de Bella y Hermione que cerraron sus ojos con desagrado para luego apartar sus platos porque se les había ido el apetito.

Sir Nicholas pareció complacido ante las caras de asombró y volvió a ponerse la cabeza en su sitio, tocio y dijo - ¡Así Que nuevos Gryffindor! Espero que este año nos ayuden a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar - ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable…Él es el fantasma de Slytherin.

\- Lo sabemos –dijeron en coro Bella y Hermione

\- Y también sabemos que todas sus victorias se deben mayormente a los juegos de _Quidditch_ y que Gryffindor no ha tenido un equipo decente… -continúo Hermione

Sir Nicholas estaba por responderle, pero, una pregunta de Harry atrajo su atención.

\- ¿Cómo está cubierto todo de sangre? –dijo mirando en dirección a la casa de Slytherin.

\- Nunca se lo he preguntado –le respondió Sir Nicholas.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer toda la comida restante desapareció de los platos, dejándolos tan limpios como antes. Un momento más tarde aparecieron los postres. Trozos de helados de todos los gustos que uno se pudiera imaginar, pasteles de manzana, tartas de melaza, relámpagos de chocolate, rosquillas de mermelada, bizcochos borrachos, fresas, jalea, arroz con leche….

Bella y Hermione que ya no tenían hambre volvieron a enfrascarse en un duro debate sobre el aspecto académico Hogwarts. Mientras otros estaban hablando de cómo llegaron al colegio algo que a ninguna de ellas le importaba.

\- Yo soy mitad y mitad –dijo Seamus –Mi padre es muggle. Mamá no le dijo que era bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.

Los demás rieron.

\- ¿Y tu Neville? –dijo Ron

-Bueno, mi abuela me crio y ella es una bruja –dijo Neville -, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un muggle, durante años. Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuido y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando queso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar té y me tenia cogido de los tobillos y colgado de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó. Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendrían que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir. El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.

Al otro lado Harry y Percy, se había unido a la conversación de Bella y Hermione que estaban hablando de las clases.

\- Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender, yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones, ya saben, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece, como fósforos en agujas y….

\- Nuestra jefa de casa es quien imparte esa clase –la interrumpió Percy

\- ¿La profesora McGonagall? –se asombro Bella

\- Sí, es muy buena profesora, aunque también muy estricta….

\- ¿Qué clases más, según tú es en la que deberíamos tener cuidado? –dijo Hermione

\- Bueno….

"Ay" lo interrumpió Harry que había estaba mirando la mesa de los profesores.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto Bella

\- Si, Percy ¿Quién es el que está sentado con el profesor Quirrell? –pregunto Harry.

\- Oh, ¿Ya conocías al profesor Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso. Chicas la otra materia que no deben descuidar es la que pasan con el profesor Snape "Pociones". Es el que está sentado al lado del profesor Quirrell, el hombre de turbante. Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre artes Oscuras.

Cuando también desaparecieron los postres, Dumbledore se puso de pie y todo el salón permaneció en silencio, esperando.

\- Ejem… sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año.

"Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo"

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección hacia los gemelos Weasley.

\- El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

"Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la profesora Hooch"

"Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa"

La risa de Harry fue una de las pocas.

\- ¿Lo decía en serio? –se oyó que preguntaba a Percy.

\- Eso creo –le respondió mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore –Es raro, porque habitualmente no dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.

\- ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! –exclamó Dumbledore, Haciendo que la sonrisa de varios profesores desapareciera hasta convertirse en una mueca.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como se tratará de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agito como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

\- ¡Qué cada uno elija su melodía favorita! –Dijo Dumbledore - ¡Y allá vamos!

( **N.A.:** se la pueden saltar es la misma del libro)

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts enséñanos algo por favor._

 _Aunque seamos viejos y calvos o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes._

 _Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

 _Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, hazlo que recordemos lo que olvidamos, hazlo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Todos cantaron en distintos ritmos y Harry, Ron, Bella y Hermione, que ya habían cavado escucharon a los hermanos gemelos de Ron que cantaban la canción con el ritmo de una marcha fúnebre. El director no parecía molesto y los guio hasta las últimas palabras. Los cuatro supieron y afirmaron que los gemelos eran los alborotadores de su casa.

\- ¡Ah, la música! –Dijo el director, enjuagándose los ojos - ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan al trote!

Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos de bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Las piernas de todos parecían de plomo, pero sólo por el exceso de cansancio y comida. Estaban casi dormidos que ni se sorprendieron al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar, o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando todos comenzaban a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.

Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer sobre él.

\- Peeves –susurró a los de primer año –Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman _poltergeist. –_ Levantó la voz - Peeves, aparece.

La respuesta fue un fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire son las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

\- ¡OooooH! –Dijo, con un maligno cacareo - ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon.

\- Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! –gritó enfadado Percy.

Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville haciendo que tropezase y empujase a Bella al suelo "Ay" grito.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto Hermione, mientras Percy les advertía sobre Peeves.

\- Creo que me torcí el tobillo –dijo Bella con los ojos húmedos –No, le digas a nadie –le dijo sujetándola cuando esta estaba por hablarle a Percy –No es nada, siempre me pasa, ya verás que para mañana estaré bien –Hermione no se veía muy convencida, por lo que Bella agrego –Vamos, ya están retomando el camino –Hermione nuevamente la miro y miro a su grupo luego se decidió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a caminar.

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

\- ¿Santo y seña? –pregunto

\- _Caput draconis –_ Dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia adelante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesito ayuda y Bella también, aunque por razones diferentes) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor, una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios primero, era evidente que estaban en una de las torres. Cuando entraron se encontraron a solas con tres compañeras más que cursaban el primer año era: Romilda Vane, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Se presentaron y les parecieron muy simpáticas, cuando las cinco eligieron sus camas cada una se dirigieron a estas que eran camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Donde pusieron sus baúles que ya había estado esperándoles en la puerta.

\- En serio no quieres que te lleve a la enfermería –Pregunto Hermione al ver a Bella moverse con dificultad

\- Si estaremos siete años juntas creo que debes saber que esto es lo de diario –le dijo con una sonrisa Bella –llévame a la enfermería cuando tenga por lo menos con un hueso roto, eso –le continúo diciendo –nos ahorrará viajes, te lo aseguro esto para maña estará mucho mejor.

\- Está bien pero mañana, si no mejora iremos a la enfermería –le ordeno

\- Sí y gracias por preocuparte –le respondió metiéndose en la cama

\- Mañana será un gran día

\- Yo también lo espero con ansias.

 **N.A.:** Bueno gracias por la paciencia para los que siguen esta historia…hoy actualizare tres capítulos como compensación y por que como no actualizo seguido me parece justo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y si creo que armare una encuesta porque la verdad que con la mentalidad madura de Bella no tengo mucho tiempo pues creo que ella definirá sus sentimientos a principios de tercer año o a finales del mismo ya veré. Vean la lista de candidatos al final del ultimo actualizado hoy y voten por su favorito…un voto por mensaje


	8. Chapter 7: La Vida en Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

Sé que tendrá varias escenas que se encuentran en ambos libros por favor paciencia que mi Bella hará una diferencia en ellos.

 **Resumen** : Bella perdió a sus padres desde que fue un bebé, pero fue criada por la familia Cullen (que eran vampiros) un día cuando estaba a casi tres meses de cumplir los 11 recibió una carta, en la cual la informaban que era aceptada en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Donde se encontrará con sus nuevos amigo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

 **7**

 **LA VIDA EN HOGWARTS**

 _Querida familia, ya sé que me dijeron que no use demasiado a Talk es por eso que espere una semana para escribirles._

 _Hogwarts es fantástico, recuerdan que me encontré con una niña mientras compraba el uniforme su nombre es Hermione Granger y es mi compañera en nuestra casa que es…GRYFFINDOR (¡si! lo logre, no entre a Slytherin), como decía nos encontramos y nos hicimos muy amigas habas nos interesamos por los estudios y tenemos afinidad casi en todos los gustos. Lo único es que aún no se acostumbra a mi usual torpeza, cada vez que me tropiezo ofrece llevarme a la enfermería y me mira enojada cuando me niego, y eso que no me he tropezado tanto como de costumbre (no se preocupen)._

 _Hay muchos de primero, pero mis compañeros de casa son Romilda Vane, Parvati_ _Patil_ _(que tiene una hermana gemela que está en Ravenclaw) y Lavender Brown que son nuestras compañeras de habitación. Al principio Hermione y yo pensábamos que nos llevaríamos, pero resulto ser que no teníamos las mismas opiniones y desde que tuvimos una discusión en la que ellas nos llamaron "ratones de biblioteca" y yo le grite a Lavender "rubia sin cerebro" no nos tratamos igual. Pensé que Hermione se enojaría también conmigo, pero se estuvo riendo todo lo que quedaba de la semana junto a mí._

 _También están los chicos de mi grado Dean Thomas, que es al igual que Hermione hijo de muggles, Seamus Finnigan que puede causar un accidente con el más simple hechizo, Neville Longbottom, el cual conocí en el tren es muy inseguro de sus habilidades y por lo general eso hace que haga las cosas mal, Ron Weasley que desde el primer momento se llevó mal con Hermione, él tiene tres hermanos ya en Gryffindor uno es prefecto (algo así como representante de clase) mientras que sus otros dos hermanos solo causan problemas haciendo sus bromas (me recuerdan a Emmet) y por último Harry Potter, el es según los alumnos y algunos profesores la celebridad de nuestra generación, no es que él se crea más si no que todos lo miran como si fuera a hacer algo interesante cualquier segundo solo porque el sobrevivió el asesinato de sus padres por un mago tan malo como peligroso (sé lo que piensan, pero lo mío es secreto, así que no hay nadie acosándome)._

 _Con todo Hermione o yo no pudimos hacernos amigas de nadie más, no quiere decir que nos llevemos mal si no que estamos más a gusto cuando estamos nosotras dos solas, causando que nos apoden como "las gemelas no idénticas" algo que estoy segura (aunque no tenga pruebas) que Parvati invento al vernos más juntas que ella y su hermana._

 _En Hogwarts como decía el libro había 142 escaleras, algunas amplias y despejadas, otras estrechas y destartaladas. Algunas llevan a un lugar diferente distintos días y otras tienen un escalón que desaparece a mitad de camino (no se preocupen siempre recuerdo saltarlo). Hay puertas que no se abren, a menos que uno se lo pidiera con amabilidad o que les haga cosquillas en el lugar exacto, y también hay paredes que fingen ser puertas. Ni aun con mi memoria puedo recordarlo todo porque pareciera que cambiasen de lugares._

 _Saben también lo de los fantasmas es cierto (no te asustes Emmet), pero al igual que los vampiros no son lo que cuentan en las películas de terror a excepción de Peeves el duende de Hogwarts que se la pasa molestando y haciendo bromas sobre todo a los de primero (Hermione y yo hemos logrado esquivarlo por el momento). Esta también el celador del colegio Argus Filch, el si da más miedo que los fantasmas, es un hombre amargado que siempre está hablando con su gata, pensé que no podría odiar a un animal, pero esa gata verdaderamente se hace odiar se llama "Señora Norris" y se encarga de patrullar los pasillos con su amo pareciera que conocieran el castillo mejor que nadie con sus atajaos y todo. Hubo una ocasión en la que Hermione y yo nos dispusimos a ir a ver la sala de trofeos donde estaban todos los trofeos que el colegio había conferido a algún estudiante, esta gata nos vio y a los tres minutos de marcharse volvió con Filch que nos interrogo que hacíamos tan cerca del pasillo prohibido del tercer piso y no nos creyó cuando le respondimos, nos escolto personalmente fuera y nos prohibió volver. Tuvimos que recurrir a la profesora McGonagall para ver los trofeos._

 _Los profesores o la mayoría de todos ellos son geniales, la profesora McGonagall enseña transformaciones, sus clases son muy interesantes el primer día de clases impresiono a toda la clase convirtiendo un escritorio en un cerdo, claro nos explicó que hacía falta mucho estudio para hacer algo como eso y en esa clase intentamos transformar una cerrilla en una aguja y me da gusto decir que la profesora alago el trabajo que hicimos Hermione y yo porque solo nuestras cerrillas mostraron algún cambio. También me fascina Encantamientos el profesor Flitwick es un mago muy pero muy bajito (cuando lo conocí en clases estaba parado sobre una pila de libros detrás de su escritorio) y se mostró muy emocionado de tener a Harry en clase, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (aunque el profesor Quirrell es un poco asustadizo para impartir esa materia) descubrí que muchos creen que la materia estaba maldita porque ningún profesor duro más de un año en el puesto, no me gustaba su clase porque olía a ajo y por ahí se escuchó el tonto rumor que era para protegerse de un vampiro que lo perseguía desde Rumania (se lo pueden creer), Historia de la magia impartida por un fantasma que no altera ni un poco su clase desde antes que muriera, es un poco aburrida pero siempre intento poner atención. La clase que más me disgusto fue la de pociones el día viernes desde un principio tuve claro (por rumores) que el favorecía a los de su casa, pero ese día fue tan absurdamente malo en especial con Harry que quise gritarle. Es un hombre que menosprecia otras artes que no sean la de hacer pociones debo decir que casi me encandilo con su discurso de comienzo de curso, pero lo arruino todo haciendo preguntas muy avanzadas en el libro, a Harry que no supo responderlas era claro que quería humillarlo porque Hermione al igual que yo levantamos la mano para responder, pero nos ignoró y cuando ya no pudo ignorarnos nos gritó, quitándole un punto a nuestra casa porque Harry no respondió. Lo gracioso fue más tarde Neville ocasiono un accidente con el caldero de Seamus causando un gran alboroto (fue gracioso hasta que resto otro punto a Gryffindor echándole la culpa de alguna manera a Harry)_

 _Conocí a Dumbledore la primera noche que estuve aquí se nota que es un gran mago, y tiene un grandioso aire de sabiduría, así como tu papá. Espero llegar a conocerle en persona._

 _Los extraño mucho a todos, y espero con ansias su carta de respuesta con noticias suyas (junto con unas galletas que horneas mamá)._

 _Me despido porque todos los profesores nos dejaron mucha tarea y debo hacerla. Hasta la próxima. Atte.: Bella Cullen_

 **N.A.:** Si muy corto pasen al siguiente..


	9. Chapter 8: Acatamiento

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre nada es mío, todo de J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros y StephenieMeyer., cualquier escena que se repita en el libro no me pertenece, esta historia es escrita por puro entretenimiento, no tengo beneficios pero espero que la respeten solo es de mi imaginación que a veces se pone muy rara.

Sé que tendrá varias escenas que se encuentran en ambos libros por favor paciencia que mi Bella hará una diferencia en ellos.

 **Resumen** : Bella perdió a sus padres desde que fue un bebé, pero fue criada por la familia Cullen (que eran vampiros) un día cuando estaba a casi tres meses de cumplir los 11 recibió una carta, en la cual la informaban que era aceptada en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Donde se encontrará con sus nuevos amigo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

 **8**

 **ACATAMIENTO**

Hermione y Bella a pesar de no entablar ninguna amistada mas, no desistieron con sus ansias de aprender lo que causo naturalmente que las dos se convirtieran en las mejores del curso, tanto era así que a finales de septiembre ni el profesor Snape tuvo quejas de su trabajo en las últimas clases y eso era decir mucho. Se habían prometido no entrar en una competencia absurda para saber quién de las dos era mejor y no hacer caso de los rumores que estaban seguras habían iniciado los de Slytherin, es decir, Malfoy que no le agradaba a nadie que no estuviera en su casa. Todos agradecían que solo tuvieran las clases de pociones con ellos, bueno eso era hasta comienzos de esa semana, en que, en la sala común salió el anuncio que el siguiente jueves tendrían su primera clase de vuelo y la compartirían con Slytherin.

El resto de la semana tanto Hermione y Bella estaban temerosas del día jueves, pero ambas sabían que era por distintas razones. Hermione por una parte sabía que el vuelo en escoba era algo que no podía aprender mediante libros, aunque al igual que Bella lo había intentado leyendo _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_. Y por otro lado Bella que había ansiado mucho esa clase desde que lo había leído en el libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_ pero temía hacer el ridículo y más frente a los de Slytherin que cada vez confirmaban que si su casa hubiera sido esa hubiera desertado a la primera semana, además al revisar los trofeos vio que sus padres habían sido jugadores los dos aunque habían estado en distintos cursos hubo una época que estuvieron juntos en el equipo de Gryffindor (si también descubrió ahí que habían asistido a su misma casa) su madre había sido una buscadora excelente porque su casa gano el campeonato de quidditch desde que ella ingreso al equipo, mientras que su padre había sido un guardián y estaba dos cursos arriba que su madre. Aunque esto de sus padres se lo guardaba para ella misma ya que aún no había encontrado el valor de hablarle de la verdad a su amiga. Sus compañeros tampoco ayudaban mucho porque la mayoría podía decir que había montado una escoba si quiera una vez en su vida, incluidas Romilda, Parvati y Lavender con sus historias de ellas y sus padres. Malfoy era el que más se jactaba contando absurdas historias sobre él, su escoba y helicópteros muggles.

Por suerte no eran las únicas nerviosas Neville y Harry al igual que ellas jamás se habían subido a una escoba, y el primero estaba muy ansioso ya que aunque era increíble había demostrado ser más torpe que Bella y por eso temía ser igual de torpe en el aire por lo que recibía cualquier consejo que le daban sus compañeros de habitación.

El día jueves amaneció claro y ventoso anulando las vagas esperanzas de Neville y Hermione de que anularan su clase esta semana, por lo que Hermione se dispuso a leer nuevamente en voz alta _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ con la diferencia que aquella mañana los más desesperados (Neville) estaban pendientes de sus palabras por si le servían en su clase de vuelo, pero Hermione se vio interrumpida por el correo.

Malfoy que siempre quería llamar la atención y no le gustaba que lo opacaran en clase como lo hacían sin intención Bella y Hermione. Se había dado cuenta que tanto Bella como Harry no recibían un correo en todo lo que llevaba el curso se había encargado de restregárselos en silencio mientras recibía la lechuza de su casa, que le traía pequeños paquetes de golosinas y que el abría con perversa satisfacción en la mesa de Slytherin.

Bella que estaba preocupada siempre veía el correo y al no ver su lechuza se decía internamente que se debía a que su hogar era muy lejos y que ya pronto recibiría la respuesta de la carta que había mandado. Esa mañana no fue diferente y alzo la vista hacia el correo y para su alegría y disgusto de uno de Slytherin, una lechuza oscura aterrizo frente a ella con un paquete atado a la pata.

Muy alegre desato el paquete de la pata de la lechuza, acaricio la cabeza de esta antes de que se marchara y cuando estaba por abrir su paquete un lechuzón aterrizo frente a Neville causando que todos lo observaran desatar su pequeño paquete que recibió de parte de su abuela. Lo abrió excitado y les enseño una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

-¡Es una recordadora! –Explico –La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Miren, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja…oh…. –se puso pálido, porque la Recordadora súbitamente se tiño de un brillo escarlata -…es que has olvidado algo…

Neville estaba tratando de recordar qué era lo que había olvidado, mientras Bella desenvolvía su paquete, cuando Draco Malfoy que pasaba al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, le quito la Recordadora de las manos.

Harry y Ron saltaron de sus asientos, al igual que Bella que ya no tenía paciencia para aguantarle sus estúpidas bromas. En realidad, deseaban tener un motivo para pelearse con Malfoy, pero la profesora McGonagall que siempre estaba pendiente de Bella en el comedor, ya estaba ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Malfoy me ha quitado mi Recordadora, profesora.

Con aire ceñudo, Malfoy dejo rápidamente la Recordadora sobre la mesa.

-Sólo la miraba –dijo, y se alejó, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

La profesora los miro alejarse y luego miro algo enojada a Harry, Ron y Bella deteniéndose un poco más en ella.

Nerviosa por ser amonestada Bella agrego rápidamente con una sonrisa:

-Mis padres me respondieron –dijo mostrándole el paquete que había recibido

-Me alegro, ya estabas muy preocupada por su respuesta –le dijo la profesora antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

-Casi te regaña –le acuso Hermione

-Lo siento, pero con Malfoy se me agota la paciencia

\- ¿Qué te mandaron tus padre? –pregunto Hermione cambiando el tema

Cuando Bella termino de abrir el paquete se sorprendió al ver aparte de la carta que esperaba, una gran variedad de galletas de parte de mamá, una caja de música (que estaba segura contenía la composición de Edward hacia ella), un dibujo que parecía hecho por un niño (Emmet), dos pares de hermosos broches de cabellos (Alice), una pequeña caja de terciopelo que estaba segura que era de Rosalie y su libro favorito "Orgullo y prejuicio" de parte de Jasper y su padre.

-Wau –dijo Hermione cuando vio el interior del paquete.

Bella que estaba tan feliz de recibir noticias de su familia que no le importo compartir sus galletas con sus compañeros, acabándolas todas porque a todos les parecieron las mejores galletas que habían probado.

Después de clases Hermione y Bella subieron a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, sin ir al comedor porque no tenían hambre, con la llegada de la carta de la familia de Bella incluso Hermione se había distraído un poco, pero después nuevamente vinieron los nervios, por esa razón decidieron ir a distraerse un poco realizando sus deberes.

-Hermione –empezó un poco dudosa Bella, ya había leído la carta de su familia donde le contaban que todos estaban bien, pero extrañándola, también le contaron que habían enviado dos presentes para que los compartiera con su amiga, era eso que la tenía dudosa no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Hermione.

\- ¿Sí? –dijo algo confundida Hermione.

-Este…bueno esta mañana, recibí un presente de mi familia….

-Lo vi –completo sonriente Hermione no sabiendo porque Bella parecía nerviosa

-Lo que pasa es que mandaron también para ti –dijo en un susurro

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

-Sé que tal vez no te gusten, pero yo….

-No, es eso…es que no se si debería aceptarlos, ¿Por qué me ob.…?

-Ellos siempre son así, les encantan las compras y bueno les conté de ti en la carta que les mande y seguro que eso les dio excusa para ir de compras –dijo sacando los broches de Alice y la caja de terciopelo –además son mis hermanas las que enviaron esto…esto es para el cabello, Alice compro el mismo modelo para las dos, pero de distinto color, ¿te gusta el rojo o el azul? –pregunto enseñándole los broches

Hermione que vio los broches no tuvo que verlos mucho para saber que le encantaban.

-No sé si podrán hacer algo con mi pelo –dijo nerviosa agarrando un mechón de su cabello –pero me gusta el rojo –dijo sonriéndole

-Entonces el rojo es el tuyo –dijo más feliz, pero luego dudo un poco con la caja de terciopelo –esto es de mi hermana Rosalie, haya en mi país es muy común que las amigas tengamos uno de estos –dijo abriendo la caja –ella se encargó de poner los primeros tres dijes para las dos –continuo mostrándole las pulseras plateadas que tenía adentro –se refieren al día que estuvimos en el tren –mostrándole un dije claramente de un tren que tenían las dos pulseras -…el otro es porque nos pusieron a las dos en Gryffindor –continuo mostrándole un dije de un león -…y el último es un pequeño libro con una varita que se refiere a nuestra afinidad para los estudios –todos los dijes eran de distintos colores.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, jamás había tenido una amiga, en su otra escuela veía con tristeza como las demás chicas tenían estos detalles entre ellas, pero ella jamás había dado la importancia a estos hábitos hasta ahora, con los ojos llorosos y sin poder decir una palabra, extendió el brazo con la palma hacia abajo esperando que Bella le pusiera la pulsera.

Bella muy contenta tomo una de las pulseras dejando la otra en la cama, para colocársela a Hermione, que después ella se lo puso a ella prometiéndole que ella sería la siguiente en colocar un dije, aunque tuviera que comprarla por correspondencia o hacerla a mano.

-es una idea fantástica –se animó Bella –que tal si el siguiente lo hacemos las dos, tendrá mucho más significado –dijo contenta

Hermione estaba por responder cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando ver a Lavender que las miro entre cerrando sus ojos antes de decirles.

-Las clases de vuelo empezaran en 15 minutos me mandaron a buscarlas –dijo antes de irse sin decir nada más

Tanto Bella como Hermione se sorprendieron ya que el tiempo había vuelto a volar. Solo tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo. La hierba se agitaba bajo sus pies mientras caminaban por el terreno inclinado en dirección a un prado que estaba al otro lado del bosque prohibido, cuyos árboles se agitaban tenebrosamente en la distancia.

Los de Slytherin ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Entonces la profesora llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

-Bueno ¿Qué están esperando? –Bramó –Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Tanto Harry, Ron y Bella miraron su escoba, que eran un tanto viejas y algunas ramitas de paja estaban fuera de lugar. Hermione que de nuevo estaba nerviosa no puso atención a estas cosas.

-Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba –les indicó la señora Hooch –y digan "arriba"

\- ¡ARRIBA! –gritaron todos.

Las escobas de Harry y Bella saltaron de inmediato a sus manos, pero fueron unas de las pocas que lo consiguieron. La de Hermione no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. "A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo", pensaron Bella y Harry, porque había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseño cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Los de Gryffindor se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dan una fuerte patada –dijo la señora Hooch –Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados…tres…dos…

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

-¡Vuelva, muchacho! –gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella…. Cuatro metros…seis metros…Todos le vieron la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vieron inclinarse adelante causando que la escoba fuera directamente hacia una pared donde se chocó y cayo de la escoba inconsciente al golpearse la cabeza, cuando todos pensaban que caería al suelo su túnica lo sujeto de una saliente en una ventana y antes que la profesora Hooch se dispusiera a hacer algo, alguien en su escoba paso volando por encima de ellos.

Bella que había estado viendo todo horrorizada, cuando Neville se chocó con la pared, pero pudo salvarse de la caída tomo las acciones en su mano, sin saber porque agarro la escoba en sus manos para montarla y pegar una fuerte patada al suelo, no hizo caso del grito ahogado de todos sus compañeros y el de la profesora. Voló tan rápidamente que casi temió chocar con la pared al igual que Neville, pero hiso el viraje justo para alcanzarlo justo cuando creían que lo había alcanzado la túnica se desgarro causando que Neville se cayera, asique no lo pensó y cayó en picada con la escoba logrando sujetarlo en el último instante casi a dos metros de altura.

Fue recibida por los ¡vivas! De sus compañeros de Gryffindor, pero la señora Hooch no se veía nada complacida.

-Jovencita, se da cuenta que pudo haberse hecho daño –le grito

-Lo sé profesora, pero Neville….

-No hay peros que valgan cinco puntos para Gryffindor –grito enojada

-No me importa, si Neville se hubiera caído tal vez su hubiera hecho daño de verdad –dijo algo mas enojada Bella. La profesora la miro un segundo, luego sonrió

-Tienes razón, pero pusiste tu vida en peligro por salvarlo, ya sé que te quite cinco puntos por tú imprudencia, pero te daré treinta puntos por tu valor –agrego causando otro grito de felicidad por parte de los de Gryffindor, -ahora ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería –refiriéndose a Neville que aún estaba inconsciente.

Se volvió al resto de la clase.

-No deben moverse mientras la señorita Cullen y yo llevamos a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir quidditch. Vamos.

Con un movimiento de su varita el cuerpo de Neville se elevo mientras Bella los seguía. Fue en ese momento que algo cayó del bolsillo de Neville.

Cuando Bella se desocupo (la profesora le obligo a que se hiciera también un chequeo por si las dudas) ya era tarde la profesora Hooch le había indicado que ella ya podía retirarse mientras ella volvía al campo para despedir también a sus compañeros. Al llegar a su habitación no le sorprendió no encontrar a Hermione, asique se dispuso a leer el libro que su familia le había mandado, cuando ya terminaba el segundo capítulo le sorprendió que ninguna de sus compañeras hubiese llegado, vio la hora y abrió los ojos al notar que tarde era, seguro que Hermione se encontraba ya en el comedor.

Pero no fue así, por lo que decidió buscarla en la biblioteca, un lugar donde ella misma estaría.

Y así fue Hermione estaba en la biblioteca con un gran libro abierto al lado de ella.

-No pensé que te vendrías aquí sin comer –dijo Bella sentándose a su lado. Como Hermione le respondió, continuó –Lo de esta tarde estuvo feo….

-No tanto si ganaste treinta puntos para Gryffindor –dijo Hermione con una voz demasiado controlada.

-Veinticinco, recuerda que antes me había restado cinco. Además, yo no buscaba los puntos, si Neville se hubiese caído….

\- ¿Cómo está Neville? –le interrumpió en el mismo tono

-Solo inconsciente, ningún hueso roto –respondió rápidamente - ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me habías dicho ¿Qué jamás habías volado? –pregunto sin levantar la mirada

-Jamás lo hice –dijo mirándola ceñudamente

-Y como explicas que volaras también esta tarde –dijo ya un poco más fuerte

-No lo sé ¿suerte? –dijo Bella aún sin entender

-Ya, y yo me lo creo ¿no?

-No miento –dijo Bella contrariada por el comportamiento de Bella

-Tal vez Malfoy tenga razón y solo te estés burlando de mi o tal vez solo sientes lastima por mí como lo tuviste por Neville en el tren ¿es eso? –Dijo ya un poco más fuerte –Esto también es por lastima –dijo señalando su pulsera –me la quitare si es por lastima. ¿Cuántas pulseras repartiste por lastima? –en ese momento la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria se acercó.

-Esto es una biblioteca, señoritas. Si desean discutir "afuera" –les reprendió antes de marcharse.

-Es que eres tonta, ahora escucharas más a Malfoy ¿qué a mí? –dijo en un susurro viéndola recoger sus cosas y al no obtener respuesta, agrego con lágrimas – ¿crees que he inventado que mis padres murieron? ¿Y que soy adoptada por una familia que no son magos? Hoy era la primera vez que use una escoba –dijo ya siguiéndola a la salida

-Yo… -dijo ya un poco insegura en la puerta de la biblioteca–Bella….

-Jamás he tenido una verdadera amiga a quien dar regalos, mi familia se muda mucho y siempre que llegaba a una nueva escuela era considerada como el bicho nuevo y raro –agrego tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de ira que sentía salir.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida de que a Bella también la trataran como a ella, y se sintió tan tonta como había dicho Bella por creerle a Malfoy más que a su amiga.

-Lo siento. –Le dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos –deberás, y si soy una tonta al escuchar más a ese demente. Me perdonas –agrego abrazándola. Cuando se separaron espero su respuesta caminando en silencio al comedor.

-Sí… -dijo precipitadamente cuando tomaron sus asientos en la mesa de su casa, y al ver la sonrisa de su amiga, agrego –pero prométeme una cosa…

\- ¿Qué? –dijo algo cautelosa

-No vuelvas a amenazarme con quitarte la pulsera, es símbolo de nuestra amistad y nos la quitaremos cuando en verdad dejemos de ser amigas –le dijo agarrando su muñeca

-Está bien –dijo sonriéndole –sabes esta tarde estuviste fenomenal, creo que la profesora McGonagall debió ofrecerte a ti entrar al equipo y no a Harry…. –cuando Bella abrió los ojos, Hermione se dio cuenta que tal vez no sabía, asique le conto todo lo que había ocurrido mientras ella no estaba, en voz baja.

Cuando se había marchado Bella con la profesora, Malfoy había empezado a hacer una de las suyas, recogiendo la Recordadora que se le había caído a Neville, cuando dijo que lo colocaría en una copa de un árbol subiéndose a su escoba. Harry se había enfadado y también se había subido a su escoba y cuando Malfoy atemorizado de Harry porque en el cielo estaba sin gorilas lanzo muy fuerte el Recordador, pero Harry logro alcanzarla con un vuelo espectacular. Pero luego la profesora McGonagall vino por el….

-…Y cuando todos pensábamos que lo habían sancionado, no enteramos que es el nuevo buscador del equipo de Gryffindor –concluyo Hermione

-Pero ¿acaso lo de primero no tienen prohibido jugar? –Preguntó algo confundida

-Sí, pero al parecer le darán un permiso especial… -se apresuró en responder Hermione

-Ah… bueno, me alegro por el… -dijo algo confundida

Hermione estaba por agregar algo, cuando escucharon la odiosa voz de un Slytherin.

\- ¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?

Bella y Hermione se tensaron no sabían que estaban tan cerca de Harry. Cuando lo buscaron lo encontraron justo frente a ella, pero gracias a que había hablado en susurros, tal vez él no les hubiera escuchado.

Pero ellas si escucharon su conversación con Malfoy y estrecharon más y más los ojos escuchando cada palabra y aún más cuando se les oyó decir claramente las palabras "duelo de magos" y más cuando Ron se ofreció ser el segundo de Harry. Ellas que mediante los libros sabían a que se estaban refiriendo no necesitaron la explicación que Ron le dio a Harry una vez se fueron Malfoy y sus gorilas.

\- ¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada? –pregunto Harry no muy seguro

-La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz –le susurró Ron

-Disculpen –dijo Bella, que con Hermione habían dado la vuelta la mesa para no tener que hablar muy alto.

\- ¿No se puede comer en este lugar? –dijo Ron

Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry.

-No pudimos dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estaban diciendo….

-No me sorprende –murmuro Ron

-…Y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.

-Y la verdad es que no es asunto suyo –respondió Harry.

-Adiós –añadió Ron

Cuando estaban por irse Bella le agarró del brazo a Harry y añadió.

-No lo hagas, seguro es una trampa de Malfoy

Pero él se zafó de su agarre y se fue con Ron.

Después de esto de camino a la torre Hermione no paraba de protestar que era muy irresponsable por parte de Ron y Harry arriesgar a perder los puntos que ella y Bella había conseguido. Bella estaba más preocupada de que los pillara Filch ese hombre no le daba buena espina, si ella fuera Malfoy estaba segura que no iría al dichoso duelo y que esperaría a que los atrapase el celador, por eso cuando dejaron de hablar el tema porque llegaron al dormitorio, Bella en susurros le propuso a Hermione esperarlos abajo para hacerlos desistir de ir a ese duelo, algo que también había estado pensando Hermione.

Por eso se quedaron en la sala común esperando no ver a los chicos queriendo salir, pero no tuvieron tanta suerte cerca a la media noche escucharon como claramente alguien bajaba del dormitorio de los chicos, al verlos furiosas las dos se interpusieron.

-No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry –dijo Bella colocándose cerca de la luz para poder verlos mejor.

\- ¡Ustedes! –Dijo Ron furioso -¡Vuelvan a la cama!

-Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano –contesto Hermione enfadada –Percy es el prefecto y puede detenerlos.

Harry no podía creer que existiera personas tan entrometidos.

-Vamos –dijo a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero.

Bella y Hermione no iban a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siguieron a Ron a través del agujero, gruñendo y protestando en voz baja.

-No les importa Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Sólo le importa lo suyo. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y ustedes van a perder todos los puntos que hemos conseguido Bella y yo con la profesora McGonagall por conocer encantamientos para cambios y hoy en la clase de vuelo por el vuelo espectacular que hizo Bella –protestaba Hermione

-Vete

-Harry, ¿es que piensas arriesgar tu puesto en el equipo?, la profesora McGonagall confía en ti, si te descubren es posible que ya no formes parte del equipo –trato de razonar Bella

Harry dudo un momento, pero recordar la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy gano al argumento de Bella.

-Lo siento

-Muy bien, pero le hemos avisado. Recuerden todo lo que hemos dicho cuando a Harry lo expulsen del equipo o cuando estén en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Son tan….

Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Bella y Hermione habían retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver, y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y las chicas estaban encerradas, fuera de la torre.

\- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –pregunto con tono asustado Hermione

-Ése es su problema –dijo Ron –Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Cuando se fueron Hermione y Bella se miraron. No tuvieron que decir en voz alta lo que estaban pensando pues rápidamente alcanzaron a Ron y Harry.

-Vamos con ustedes –dijeron en coro

-No lo harán

\- ¿No creerán que nos vamos a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los cuatro, yo le diré la verdad, que estábamos tratando de detenerlos, y ustedes nos apoyaran –afirmo Hermione

-Eres una cara dura –dijo Ron en voz alta.

-Cállense los dos –dijo Bella en tono cortante, con lo que Harry estaba de acuerdo –he oído algo

Era una especie de respiración.

\- ¿La señora Norris? -resoplo Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

Pero no era la señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios que me han encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el santo y seña para irme a la cama.

-No hables tan alto Neville. El santo y seña es "hocico de cerdo", pero ahora no te servirá de mucho, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé a dónde.

\- ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? –pregunto Bella en un susurro

-Bien –contesto, sonrojado –eh…gracias por salvarme, la profesora Hooch me conto que hubiera sido peor de no ser por ti…

-De nada –mostrándose igual de avergonzada

-Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio –los interrumpió Harry que por alguna razón le irrito esa conversación –Nos veremos más tarde….

-¡No me dejen! –Dijo Neville tambaleándose –No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces.

Ron miro su reloj y luego hecho una mirada furiosa a Hermione, Bella y Neville.

-Si nos atrapan por su culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizare contra ustedes.

Bella y Hermione abrieron juntas la boca, para decirle a Ron que había escuchado mal, pero Harry susurró que se callaran y les hizo señas para que avanzaran.

Se deslizaron por los pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, todos esperaban chocar con Filch o la señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos.

Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no había llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Los minutos pasaban.

-Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado –susurró Ron.

Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. Bella vio que Harry levantaba su varita cuando oyeron unas voces. No era Malfoy.

-Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón.

Era Filch, hablando con la _Señora Norris._ Aterrizados todos siguieron a Harry cuando el de manera exagerada les indico que le siguieran. Neville acababa de pasar cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos.

-Tienen que estar en algún lado –lo oyeron murmurar –Probablemente se han escondido.

\- ¡Por aquí! –señaló Harry a los otros u, aterrado, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos.

Súbitamente. Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura.

Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

-¡CORRAN! –exclamó Harry, y los cinco se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iba. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca de aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

-Creo que lo hemos despistado –dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

-Te…lo…dijimos –añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho –te…lo…dijimos

-Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor –dijo Ron –lo más rápido posible.

-Malfoy te engaño –dijo Bella mirando a Harry –Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos.

Harry pensó que probablemente tenía razón, pero no iba a decírselo. Así que solo respondió con un "Vamos"

No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió una pesquilla y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos.

Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

-Cállate, Peeves, por favor… Nos vas a delatar

Peeves cacareó.

\- ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malditos, malditos, los agarrarán del cuellecito.

-No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor.

-Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo –dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente –Es por su bien, ya lo saben.

-Quítate de en medio –ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error.

\- ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! –Gritó Peeves - ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta…que estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Estamos listos! –Gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta -¡Esto es el final!

-Claro que no –dijeron en coro Hermione y Bella

Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.

-Oh, muévete –ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró - : _¡Alohomora!_

El pesquillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escucharon.

\- ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? –Decía Filch –Rápido, dímelo.

-Di "por favor"

-No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.

-No diré nada si me lo pides por favor –dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.

-Muy bien… _por favor._

 _\- ¡NADA!_ Ja, ja. Te lo dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja! –Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

Harry, Ron, Bella y Hermione suspiraron aliviados

-El creé que esta puerta está cerrada –susurró Harry –Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame Neville! –Dijo porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacía un minuto - ¿Qué pasa?

Harry y los demás se dieron la vuelta y vieron claramente, lo que pasaba.

Durante un momento pensaron que estaban en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

No estaban en una habitación, como habían pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.

Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.

Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y se dieron cuenta que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles. Solo Bella y Hermione no se dejaron atemorizar buscando otra salida.

Harry abrió la puerta ya que todos entre Filch y la muerte, preferían a Filch.

Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi por el pasillo. Filch debía haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

\- ¿Dónde se había metido? Les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.

-No importa…hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo –jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.

Paso un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.

\- ¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? –Dijo finalmente Ron –Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.

Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.

\- ¿Es que no tienen ojos en la cara? –Dijo enfadada - ¿No vieron lo que había debajo de él?

\- ¿El suelo? –Sugirió Harry –No mire sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.

-No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una trampilla. Es evidente que está vigilando algo –agrego Bella, poniéndose de pie y mirándolos indignada, agrego antes de marcharse –Espero que estén satisfechos. Nos podían haber matado.

-O peor, expulsado. Ahora si no les importa, nosotras nos vamos a la cama –dijo Hermione siguiéndola

Mientras subían aún estaban enojadas con ellos, pero sobretodo con ellas mismas, pensando en que les hubiera pasado si Filch o ese perro los llegase a pillar.

 **Acatamiento:** Efecto de acatar.

 **Acatar:** Aceptar y cumplir una orden o una ley.

 **N.A.:** Bueno como ven almenos en el primer libro afectara la dinámica del trio dorado Hermione ya no será la única cerebrito del grupo ¿Cómo reacciona sobre esto ella? Ya lo veremos.

La lista de opciones para la pareja de Bella es la siguiente:

Neville

Harry

Alguno de los gemelos (Fred o George)

Bill

Draco

Theodore

Blaise

Michel Corner (nooo mentira)

OC (que no pertenezca a ninguna de las dos historias)

Esa es la lista perdón por no colocar a ningún adulto en mi opinión no creo que ninguno se ajuste al carácter de la Bella que estoy desarrollando además tengo algunos planes con personajes como Sirius o Snape.

Espero sus votaciones como dije por lo menos hasta el principio del tercer libro.

Próxima actualización: 25 de marzo

CheryBlackPotter23


End file.
